An Affair to Remember
by Han dj
Summary: What if MIYU destroyed the pillars but the ending wasn’t the same? A very SHIZNAT centric fic So please, don’t expect to find other couples here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own blah-blah-blah-blah…

Summary: What if MIYU destroyed the pillars but the ending wasn't the same? A very SHIZNAT centric fic (So please, don't expect to find other couples here.)

Rating: T

A/N: Another post-carnival entry here, though this will start during the carnival and will continue until after. So I am giving SHIZNAT an alternative ending. I am going to try writing an angst story and This will be multi-chapter but it won't be a very long story. I was hoping to finish this in five to seven chapters. (The plot just won't leave my head so I decided to finally write it.)

Edited by Wing Weaver…arigato

Chapter 1: Carnival Ending

_It was cold. My eyes were open and yet all I see is darkness. Is this hell? I got this idea that hell is a very hot place, so hot that it will burn your soul crisp…and yet you never die. A lifetime of burning sensation, just the right punishment for someone like me, but if hell has fire? Then where am I? Purgatory? Is there such a place as purgatory? If I am there, then it means I still have a chance of salvation. But will someone pray to salvage my soul?_

_What was the last thing that happened before I found myself in this desolated place? Ah, yes, My Natsuki enveloping me in an embrace, her lips touched mine and her soft voice that whispered forgiveness in my ear. Forgiveness? After all the vile things I've done, my Natsuki has forgiven me? Do I merit forgiveness? My Natsuki is really a very kind person, despite the fact that her hate for me made her child as monstrous as mine, she was still able to forgive my sins. But I am not Natsuki, and though she gives me that important thing, I cannot forgive myself. There's nothing more evil than me taking advantage of her kindness…of her weakness._

_The first time I shed tears in front of my Natsuki and I have to kill her too. Why does she have to be my most important person? If we have not met, if I have not known her then maybe all these things will not happen. My Natsuki will be free…free from someone like me._

_I am tired, my heart is tired, my soul is sick and like a cancer my sickness is incurable. The touch of her lips on mine will be my last memory of my Natsuki. No, I wouldn't hope for us to meet again in another life as my sins against her would never be washed no matter how many life times ahead of us. Let this be the last my Natsuki…let this be my last good bye._

"Onee-sama?"

_Do I know you? Should I recognize that voice?_

"Let me take away all your pain onee-sama."

_Can you? Can you make all this pain go away?_

"We are one onee-sama, let me take away all your burdens and be with me."

_Your voice soothes me, I can feel your presence, I can feel your warmth surrounds me_

_I close my eyes and smile as I accept my salvation…_

XXX

The sudden explosion rocked the whole of Fuuka Gakuen, and when all is over, bright lights started appearing one by one. Yukariko and Wataru-san appeared in front of the altar the way they died. Haruka came back as if nothing happened, she was still fuming and cursing Shizuru Fujino's name, Nao's mother re-appeared on her medical bed, Nao's eyes were returned to normal, Kazuya returned on the forest where he died just like Takumi was returned in front of their dormitory building. Mashiro was freed from her entrapment and Tate came back on the school ground. The moment Miyu destroyed the pillars that held her Alyssa-sama captive, she freed the other HiME's most important person. With their powers renewed, the HiME's called forth their children and rode high up in the air to join Mai and Mikoto in destroying the obsidian Lord…

But One is missing.

When Natsuki opened her eyes to the sight of the ruined chapel, Shizuru wasn't there. Despite her memory of dying with the older girl in her arms and her unplanned resurrection, she cannot take for granted the foreboding feeling that grates on her nerve

_I died with Shizuru…and now that I was resurrected, where is she? Were she resurrected ahead of me? Or was I ahead of her?_

Her reverie was cut short by the sound of flying beasts in the sky. Running out she saw her comrade's protector beast heading towards the HIME star. Summoning Duran, she rode the beast and followed pushing her worries aside for the moment. _Defeating the Obsidian Lord is important right now. _ She reasoned as she headed straight and fly along with her new found friends.

Mai looked at her sides to see the other HIMEs and she smiled. Looking behind to see the others, Midori lifted an arm with her labrys and made a salute to Mai. The others exchanged smiles, an action that says their fight wasn't for naught. The one on her right most was Natsuki, her face serious…

"I don't see Kaichou-san?" Mai asked

Natsuki looked at her and smile, "Shizuru's probably was late. She'll be here." Natsuki said cheerily and Mai nodded at her friend as they prepared themselves for their greatest battle.

And the HiMEs won.

XXX

One Month post-mortem

The wind blew passed the opened window causing the woman to shiver despite a thick blanket covering her slim body. Her eyes began to move once the sunlight hit her face. She smiled when she heard the soft, lovely voice from the kitchen singing an unfamiliar song

"Onee-sama!" the voice stopped singing and without looking at the woman on the futon started speaking, "I have prepared your tea just as you like it, and I made a special vegetable salad for your breakfast. Can you get up now and prepare yourself? You don't want to be late for school right?" The soft voice ended her tirade causing the older woman to laugh.

The woman pulled her long, wavy chestnut hair into a pony tail and stood up. She started folding her futon, once done she kept it inside the small wooden cabinet at the corner of the small room. Now awake, she strutted towards the kitchen and pulled a small folding table and placed it at the center of the now empty room where her futon used to lie.

Going in the kitchen she saw a wooden tray where two empty cups and a tea pot rests. She took the tray and brought it to the room where the table was now prepared, followed by a small girl who is now carrying two small plates of vegetable salad.

Crimson orbs met crimson orbs as the two seated themselves opposite each other in seiza position. The chest nut haired woman smiled at the little girl with silky raven hair, "Ookini Kiyo-chin, you've been taking care of me very well!" she said smiling,

"Onee-chan! I really should take care of you we are all that's left."

The older woman sighed, "Hai, you're right, but sometimes I think you're over doing it!"

"I do?"

"Ara? Doesn't Kiyo-chin notice it?

Kiyo shook her head no, "I just want my Onee-chan to be well and happy!" she cheerfully said.

"Well I am, especially if you take good care of yourself and stop worrying too much about me."

"Then I shall take good care of myself, if that's what Onee-chan wants!"

"Good!" The older woman then looked down on their breakfast, "This looks delicious Kiyo-chin!" Kiyo nodded excitedly, "Itedakimasu!" both females said before they started eating.

XXX

"What am I paying you for?!" the blue haired girl screamed and threw a glass on the table causing it to break.

"Calm down Natsuki!"

"Calm down?! Shizuru was missing for a month now Mai! You can't order me to calm down when I'm paying this bastard a lot of money to find her!" Natsuki said panting with anger.

"But Kuga-san, not one from my informers saw Fujino-san and we are not stopping from our search."

"You better not stop Yamada! I had high hopes with your ability and you got to prove to me your worth!" Natsuki spat again and tried jamming her fist at Yamada's face but was halted by Mai's fast action.

"Arigato Tokiha-san." Yamada thanked the fiery haired girl.

"Leave us!" Natsuki screamed once again, not minding if she got the attention of all the patrons of the said bar, "What are you looking at?!" Natsuki shouted and made a gesture as if she is to pull her gun from her back. Thank Mai for her fast thinking, she pulled the girl out of the bar fast after bowing her head to the other patrons for apology.

"Natsuki!" Mai screamed at the angry girl.

"What?!"

"Stop what you're doing already! You're going to get us both killed in there with your temper!"

Natsuki looked at Mai angrily, "You can say that because Mikoto is with you. Your most important person isn't missing!" this brought Mai's palm to hit Natsuki's face. The fiery haired girl stand still waiting for Natsuki's counter, but none came.

"You're not the only one looking Natsuki. We all are looking, Kaichou-san's families were looking, even Haruka and Nao who harbored grudged with Fujino-san were looking Natsuki. We all are." Mai said calmly.

Natsuki fell on her knees and her shoulder started shaking as the blue haired girl cried her heart out, "Why did this happen Mai? Why now?" she said as she cry, "Why now when I can finally tell her how important she is to me, when I can finally say that I share her feelings for me? Mai!" Natsuki wailed, Mai being Mai kneeled before her friend and gathered Natsuki in her arms

"We don't know Natsuki."

"Why is it that everyone I love is taken away from me?"

"Natsuki…"

"Mai! I need to find Shizuru!"

Silence.

"What if Fujino-sama wasn't revived Natsuki?"

Natsuki pulled away suddenly from Mai's embrace, "NO! Shizuru is alive! I can feel her, I know she is alive! Mai you got… you got to believe me!"

Mai did not reply instead she held the other girl once again.

XXX

Yes. Shizuru Fujino was missing. Right after the HiMEs defeated the obsidian lord, there was no sign of Shizuru being revived, not even her beast protector Kiyohime was in sight. Natsuki Kuga, Fuuka's ice princess broke down many times. It was a different story for Natsuki to see her precious Shizuru drifting away from her, at least if that happened, she have a way to correct things for her Shizuru was there. But her sudden disappearance was a hard blow on our ice princess core. How will she reciprocate Shizuru's love if she wasn't around? How can Natsuki live and go to school everyday knowing that her most precious memories at Fuuka was the ones she shared with the older girl?

Every night, Natsuki would have dreams about Shizuru, some horrid but most of them were happy and beautiful. Sometimes Natsuki thought if she was just dreaming and once she wakes, Shizuru will be there beside her smiling at her… Times she never thought she'll miss.

"Shizuru…" Sleeping Natsuki whispers

XXX

…_Shizuru_

Crimson orbs suddenly opened as the sudden assault of pain in her chest caused her to gasp for air. The chest pain that came after hearing someone's name.

_Who is Shizuru?_

She asked herself, looking at her right side she smiled when she saw her sister's peaceful slumber _Ara, I am glad I didn't startle Kiyo-chin, I probably need to drink more water before sleeping next time! _She said before returning to her futon.

Unbeknown to the chestnut haired woman, the girl beside her wasn't sleeping at all _You cannot remember onee-sama, you promised to be with me, you cannot remember, I won't allow it._ The girl thought before she closed her eyes to sleep.

-end chapter 1-

A/N: Some semblance with Tenchi Muyo The Movie 2 as some of the scenes were inspired by that movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Got nothing to say except, thank you very much for the warm response to this story

Got nothing to say except, thank you very much for the warm response to this story. Weaver had problems with her internet hence last chapter wasn't change yet.

Chapter 2: Everyday

It was a lovely day for a man to be walking on the street drunk. Well, four hours of hearing your boss yelling at you and letting you know how idiotic you are could do this thing to anyone…well not anyone but someone like him. Takahano Shinta used to be the best detective agent in his time; actually he could have still been the best if he hadn't digressed into a pitiful drunkard after an accident that took his wife and daughter's life. He had lost everything after that and was meaning to end his life if not for a man who passed him by on his road to his premeditated death. The man was a budding detective and he was the one who gave Takahano a second chance to prove his worth, and in all the time that Yamada needed him, he always went through for him. There was no time that Takahano failed the young detective, may it be for legal or illegal information, for Yamada, Takahano is his man.

Except right now…

He has scoured all possible places where he could find or even gather information about the missing girl Fujino Shizuru. Her pictures were pinned in every corner of his room to make sure his brain identifies her in case he bumped into her by accident. But the girl was missing for two months already and he hasn't found even a single clue as to the girl's whereabouts. The first time Takahano failed Yamada, and he failed his most important case. Fujino Shizuru the sole heir to Fujino Corp that is based in Kyoto, a seventeen year old girl has eluded him for this long.

He was trekking the road outside of Kyoto Gakuen University drunk after a night of binged drinking. He was asked to look further into Kyoto prefecture for a chance to find something concrete about the missing girl. Universities brought unwanted memories to the old man but seeing girls in school uniforms brought a feeling of nostalgia to him that he was willing to see them students despite the bad memories it resurfaced. It was then upon passing by the school's main entrance gate that he heard a male student called out a name

"Viola-san! Viola-san!" The male student ran towards a chestnut haired girl, the girl's back was on him as she seemed to be walking away from the school, probably on her way home.

_Home? It's only… _He looked at his wrist watch and frowned when he saw that his watch wasn't working, he shook it and put it close to his ear to inspect it, _funny its working. _He said then shook it again. He looked up at the scene before him and his eyes widened when the girl turned around, _Kami-sama…it's the Fujino girl! _

His drunken state was soon washed away as if the girl's face served as an antidote to his alcohol infested brain. He started walking faster, closer to the now talking students and wait for the right time to speak to the missing girl. He once again looked at his watch and frowned when he saw the time _4:30 p.m.? Have I been walking that long? I went out of the bar at 6 a.m., _he asked himself and shook his head, pushing his worry aside not wanting to let the girl slip his eyes once again.

He smiled when the male student finally left the chestnut haired girl alone…

XXX

_Who is he? What is he doing here? _ Kiyo was standing on a shaded area holding two purple umbrellas close to her chest. She was patiently waiting for her Onee-sama from school. The sun was too intense and she doesn't want her onee-sama to suffer from first degree burn from it (A/N: Sun burns are classified under first degree burn). But her quiet time was distracted by the sudden appearance of a drunken man, an old drunkard. At first, she didn't pay attention as the man wasn't doing anything suspicious, he was clearly just passing by, but his action changed as soon as her onee-sama came out of the school. _Damn that boy for stopping onee-chan on her way home! _She angrily thought _but what does that old drunkard want from onee-chan now?_

Kiyo once again reformed her face into the smiling, sweet girl her onee-sama knew and started walking towards her, fast…before the drunkard could even get his hand on her onee-sama.

"Onee-chan!" she called out gleefully as soon as she closed the gap between them. The drunkard was already near them, she could see his hands tremble as he tried to touch her onee-sama's shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the man sternly…

XXX

_This is my chance to redeem myself to Yamada-san; this is it…wait who is this little girl? Who cares…what's important is that I found Fujino Shizuru_

"Fujino-san…" he called out but stopped as he suddenly felt a deathly cold feeling run his spine _what is this_? His gazed accidentally fell on the little girl that now clings to the chestnut haired student and he jerked back, he felt his limbs went stiff _why am I like this? What is happening to me?_

Takahano might be a man of science, being a detective and all, but at his age, he knew when something more powerful than science is around or is being used _what are you? _He asked himself while he kept his eyes on the two girls that were now walking away from him. He winced when the little girl looked back at him again, she was smiling but her smile was something not akin to a young girl her age.

"Better get this documented!" He whispered, he brought out his mobile phone and took a picture of the girls. He smiled when the chestnut haired one looked at her side to talk to the little girl giving at least a shot with concrete evidence. "Better call Yamada."

XXX

"What is it?" Her wayward blue mane was almost obstructing her face, she was still on her bed, her face a bit haggard looking and her eyes was surrounded by large eye bags.

"_You should answer happily Kuga-san, Takahano found your princess." _Yamada said flatly though Natsuki knew that he was wearing a smirk in his lips as he talks.

At the news, Natsuki Kuga bolted out of her bed causing the blue haired girl to fall on her ass, "Where the hell is she?!" she screamed.

"_Calm down, she's not with Takahano, but the man found out where Fujino is studying." _He said smugly.

Natsuki frowned, _what the hell is he talking about? First of all, Shizuru should have graduated from high school a month ago if she didn't disappeared and secondly, it's vacation time and no school is open unless she's not in Japan right now _"So she's not in Japan?" Natsuki asked as she clumsily took things from her closet to ready herself.

"_She is, what made you asked that question?"_

Natsuki stopped whatever she is doing, "Shizuru's studying, which means classes are ongoing and it's vacation time in Japan." She said flatly. She heard loud cussing on the other line before Yamada spoke once again

"_Takahano said he took pictures of Fujino and a little girl. The little girl was calling Fujino onee-chan."_

_Shizuru doesn't have a sibling, _Natsuki thought once again.

"_Takahano is coming over at Fuuka, meet us at Linden Baum, I guess you know where that is."_

"Hai." Natsuki said then without saying goodbye flip over her mobile and started changing, once done she called Mai and told the fiery haired girl to meet her at her work place. It was Mai's day off but her friend agreed and even told Natsuki that she'll be bringing Mikoto with her.

It took Natsuki 15 minutes to reach the restaurant. Yamada was already sitting on the far corner of the restaurant, opposite him was on old man Natsuki assumed to be the man he called Takahano. Looking around she found her fiery haired friend at the restaurant's bar talking with Akane, Mikoto was sitting in a chair near Mai. Without a word, the busty girl turned her head and smiled when she saw Natsuki. The blue haired girl waved her hand and motion for her to follow where she is going which the fire bearer did.

"Yamada." Natsuki called out then bowing her head to acknowledge the other occupant of the table. She looked at Mai beside her, "My friends Mai and Mikoto." Natsuki said before she let herself relax beside Yamada. Mai decided to take another chair to sit while Mikoto took the space beside Takahano.

"I want Ice Cream Mai!" Mikoto said grinning. The red head nodded and motioned for Akane to bring the ice cream for Mikoto.

"What did you get?" Natsuki asked Takahano directly.

Takahano hasn't been intimidated by young girls, but right now, all his nerves were telling him that he should be. He started massaging the nape of his neck, a sign of an agitated state, "I took pictures of them…"

"So where is it? Show me?" Natsuki said sternly.

The old man brought out his mobile phone and opened the gallery folder and zoomed in a picture and gave the phone to Natsuki, "I took a total of five pictures so just press forward for the next picture."

Natsuki was frowning as she looked at the picture, Mai leaned sideward to looked at it too.

"There's no head, how can we tell that it is Fujino Shizuru-san?" Mai asked. Natsuki continued on forwarding the phone and rewinding, "Natsuki…"

"It is Shizuru." Natsuki said then she looked at Takahano, "Where did you find her?"

"But Natsuki, there was no head!" Mai exclaimed.

"It's Shizuru!" Natsuki confirmed, she was serious.

"Tell me how do you know it is her?" Mai asked, daring the blue haired HiME.

Instead of replying, Natsuki chose the picture with Shizuru's head in an angle and zoomed it in then she showed it to Mai, "The earring." Natsuki pointed out.

Mai chuckled, "Come on Natsuki, its an earring!"

"I gave it to her during her birthday last year." Mai looked at her in bewilderment, "That was my mother's earrings and it was unique because that came from my Mother's mother's mother's mother." She said

Mikoto scrunched her forehead, "Isn't that the same with great-great grandmother?" she asked.

Silence.

"Where did you find her?"

"That picture was taken outside Kyoto Gakuen University, after class."

Mai frowned, "After class? Your phone said the picture was taken at 7:00 a.m., and Kyoto Gakuen is on vacation right now."

Takahano frowned, "7 am?" he asked, Mai and Natsuki nodded, "The phone must made a mistake then."

"What do you mean?" Yamada interrupted this time.

"It was clear that I took that picture at around 4:35 p.m., I even looked at the school's clock to confirm it."

Natsuki, Mai and Yamada looked at each other, "Didn't you find something odd?" Yamada asked once again.

"Well…I had a binged drinking session the night before and left the bar at 6 am, I was shocked to find that I was walking too long that it took me until 4:30 to arrive at Kyoto Gakuen." He said nonchalantly.

"6 am from a bar? What bar?"

"The one near the Fujino Corporation."

Yamada scowled, "Fujino corporation is just 15 minutes away from Kyoto Gakuen with a ride, 40 to 50 minutes on foot."

Silence.

"I am going to Kyoto." Natsuki said, "Whatever is happening, I have a feeling that it's not good."

"I'm coming with you." Mai said and Mikoto nodded.

Yamada looked at the blue haired girl, "Call me if you need anything." Natsuki nodded her head.

XXX

The wind blew passed the opened window causing the woman to shiver despite a thick blanket covering her slim body. Her eyes began to move once the sunlight hit her face. She smiled when she heard the soft, lovely voice from the kitchen singing an unfamiliar song

"Onee-sama!" the voice stopped singing and without looking at the woman on the futon started speaking, "I have prepared your tea just as you like it, and I made a special vegetable salad for your breakfast. Can you get up now and prepare yourself? You don't want to be late for school right?" The soft voice ended her tirade causing the older woman to laugh.

The woman pulled her long, wavy chestnut hair into a pony tail and stood up. She started folding her futon and once done kept it inside the small wooden cabinet at the corner of the small room. Now awake, she strutted towards the kitchen and pulled a small folding table and placed it at the center of the now empty room where her futon used to lie.

Going in the kitchen she saw a wooden tray where two empty cups and a tea pot rests. She took the tray and brought it to the room where the table was now prepared, followed by a small girl who is now carrying two small plates of vegetable salad.

Crimson orbs met crimson orbs as the two seated themselves opposite each other in seiza position. The chest nut haired woman smiled at the little girl with silky raven hair, "Ookini Kiyo-chin, you've been taking care of me very well!" she said smiling,

"Onee-chan! I really should take care of you we are all that's left."

The older woman sighed, "Hai, you're right, but sometimes I think you're over doing it!"

"I do?"

"Ara? Doesn't Kiyo-chin notice it?

Kiyo shook her head no, "I just want my Onee-chan to be well and happy!" she cheerfully said.

"Well I am, especially if you take good care of yourself and stop worrying too much about me."

"Then I shall take good care of myself, if that's what Onee-chan wants!"

"Good!" The older woman then looked down on their breakfast, "This looks delicious Kiyo-chin!" Kiyo nodded excitedly, "Itedakimasu!" they chanted and Viola started eating.

Kiyo was just watching her onee-sama _something's not right…_ she thought as she carefully studied her surroundings then back at her onee-sama. Her eyes widened at what she saw _when did onee-chan buy those earrings? When?_

"Ara Kiyo-chin! Your vegetable salad really tastes good, but can Onee-sama request for something?" Viola asked smiling sweetly at her sweetly.

_Request? Since when did she start thinking of making a request? This should not happen…life should go on as usual! Change should not be welcomed, change can hurt and I need to protect Onee-sama…_ "Iye! Don't you like my salad anymore?" Kiyo said with a teary eyes.

Viola scooted closer to the younger girl and embraced Kiyo, "I love Kiyo-chin's salad. Then forget Onee-chan ask okay?" she said and smiled when the bothered girl nodded, "So can we eat now, I don't want to be late for school."

They ate happily…_how did you get that earrings nee-chan? _She asked with trepidation but did not voiced it out

XXX

The bullet train arrived at its destination. Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto got off and started walking out of the station _I am taking you back Shizuru…at all cost._

-end chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Alley

Edited by Weaver…Arigato

Chapter 3: The Alley

"Ahhhh!" Mai sighed as three girls entered their room in the hotel Natsuki rented for them. The fiery haired girl stretched her arms upward and let her body fall on the soft bed, "This is the very first time I gave in to having a vacation after the Carnival and after Takumi's operation!" Mai said giddily, Mikoto crouched on the bed where Mai was lying, she was looking at Mai's happy face and nodded at Mai's exclamation.

Natsuki who was keeping her travel bag inside the cabinet turned to look at her two companions with a frown, "Oi! We didn't come here for a vacation! We are here to look for Shizuru," she said sternly.

Mai bolted up from the bed and turned her head so that she could see the blue haired girl, "I know that! It's just that being away from Fuuka and away from my life still counts as a vacation for me! Whether I spend it looking for kaichou-san or lazing out in this hotel room, it's still the same for me."

Natsuki took a deep breath, let it out before speaking, "Gomen, I think I'm already at the end of my patience here, I've been looking for Shizuru for 2 months…"

"And we will find her right?" Mikoto asked, her focus now was on Natsuki, "It must be hard for Natsuki without kaichou-san with her…" Mikoto scrunched her forehead as if in deep thinking, "I know because it'll be hard for me if Mai left me."

Natsuki's frown deepened, "Shizuru didn't leave me…she disappeared!" She screamed at Mikoto.

"Okay-okay!" Mikoto wailed before falling on the bed herself.

Mai looked around the room and frowned, "Why is it that there are only two beds here?" she asked, "Don't you plan on sleeping?" She looked at Natsuki worriedly.

"Baka! That is because you two always sleep on one bed, so what's the use of asking for an extra mattress? Mikoto will just be sleeping on you so I'll save Mikoto some work and besides, extra mattress means extra charge," Natsuki explained, she was standing with arms akimbo, "And I'm paying for all of these so at least I could save some just in case…"

Natsuki was stunned by a pillow hitting her face, "Don't tell me that you'll give up searching if we can't find her here?"

Silence.

"Baka! If your instinct says that kaichou-san is alive, then she is alive and you have to find her! Baka!" Mai fumed. Natsuki sighed again before mumbling 'hai-hai' in agreement.

"So today is Thursday, we'll head out at 3:00 pm since Takahano-san said he got there at 4:30." Natsuki said then she sat on the bed, "let's rest for the meantime."

XXX

The three entered their room, Natsuki and Mai had a frown fixed on their faces while Mikoto was just plain tired. At 3:00, the trio went out of the hotel and made their way to Kyoto Gakuen University, at 4 they arrived there and to their surprise, the school was closed. Natsuki who was so devastated looked for someone they could talk but there was none so they decided to visit a fast food chain, ate and went back to their hotel room.

"So what's plan B?" Mai asked.

"Plan B?" Natsuki echoed.

Mai frowned, "Are you suffering from echolalia? I asked what is plan B Natsuki!"

"I heard you, and I am asking you what plan B?"

"O come on! You're one of those action movie fanatics and you don't know that when you have plan A then you must have plan B when A doesn't work out?"

Natsuki made an expression of understanding Mai's point, "Well plan B is…" Natsuki sighed, "Perhaps we could go there again tomorrow."

Mai frowned, "That's plan B? How the hell does your plan B differ from plan A?"

Natsuki looked at Mai and smiled, "We go there at 7 am or earlier!"

"WHAT?" Mai's eyes widened, "I don't wake up that early even when we were in Fuuka!"

Natsuki pouted, "Then you can stay here, if Takahano-san's phone said it was taken at 7 then I am going there at seven too." She dropped her body on her bed, "Besides every great detective knows that you cannot leave a crime scene without every stone unturned!"

Mai looked at the blue haired girl and shook her head, "I think you need a rest already Natsuki, and we will go Mayo hunting tomorrow…I think your screws are started loosening without your oil." Mai said and dropped her body on her bed.

"AW! MAI! You dropped on me!" Mikoto wailed when Mai fell on her.

Mai giggled, "Gomen Mikoto, you're so soft I thought you're the bed!".

"Mai Ikezu!" Mikoto said mimicking Shizuru's Kyoto-ben, her innocent act was rewarded by a pillow flying to her face, "Aw! Natsuki too!"

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Natsuki and Mai screamed at Mikoto.

XXX

Natsuki was wide awake when the clock chimed at 4 a.m., no matter how many sheep she tried counting last night, sleep didn't visit her, so she just laid in bed pretending to be asleep. That's why at 4, Natsuki was already up and ready to go. She went over Mai's and Mikoto's bed, the younger girl was over Mai, her face resting on the older girl's breast and was purring delightedly _you think you can trick me with that innocent act of yours Mikoto?_ Natsuki thought while shaking her head. She shook Mikoto's shoulder lightly causing the young girl to yawn and open her eyes.

Mikoto seated herself and started rubbing her sleep laden eyes with the base of her palm and then she looked at Natsuki who was smiling at her, "Natsuki is up early?" she asked then looking at the clock.

"You want to take a hike?" Natsuki asked.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto asked a bit louder.

"Shh, you'll wake up Mai." Natsuki replied.

Mikoto smiled, "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"At Shizuru's school." Mikoto frowned.

"But aren't we taking Mai with us?"

"She's still asleep and I wanted to run from here to the school." Natsuki said.

"Hmmm…Mai will be worried if she wakes up and I'm not around." Mikoto reasoned.

"We'll leave a note to Mai. She's tired and she needs to rest." Natsuki said trying to convince the young HiME, "Besides Mai doesn't like running right? And I'll get you ice cream once we arrived there."

At the mention of Ice cream, Mikoto's eyes twinkled and she nodded her head eagerly, "I'll just change and brush my teeth." She said then she eagerly hop out of the bed, took some clothes on their shared travel bag and went in the washroom to change.

Natsuki shook her head at Mikoto's actions _how easy to please Mikoto, Mai is very lucky indeed._

XXX

The school bell rang signalling the end of classes. Students started making their way out of the University gate and went on different ways to their own home. The lovely and refined chestnut haired girl was walking alone, nodding to anyone who greets her on her way. Her crimson orbs twinkling with delight, her unique earrings glittered every time the late afternoon sun kissed the earring's gem. She passed by the gate and turned right to traverse the road to her home when she suddenly stopped…the feeling of being watched overcome her, this was the first time she felt it.

"Viola-san! Viola-san!" the young man called out and ran to meet her.

"Viola-sama! Viola-sama!" two young girls called out after the young man and ran to her as well.

Smiling, the chestnut haired girl turned around to face the three young students and greeted them.

XXX

Natsuki and Mikoto was panting when they arrived at the school's gate, just like yesterday, there was no trace of activity within the school premises, Natsuki looked at her watch and saw that it was only 6:45 am, 15 more minutes before 7:00, "Hey Mikoto!"

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should rest first? We still have 15 minutes before seven, so we can wait out and then when nothing happens, we'll get your ice cream, how about that?"

"Oh I like that. So we will wait for Kaichou-san?" Mikoto asked which was answered by a nod.

Natsuki and Mikoto led themselves to a tree just in front of the main gate, 10 minutes in their waiting when the two HiME's felt something odd.

"Natsuki? Is it going to rain? The clouds are getting darker."

"Maybe…how long have we been here?" Natsuki asked and looked at her watch, her eyes widened when she found that her watch reads 4:25 in the afternoon, "Ne…Mikoto, something's wrong…"

"I can feel it too…" Mikoto said seriously, "I can feel a powerful presence Natsuki!" Mikoto said then looked at the older girl.

"Look at the time at my watch!" Natsuki said and pushed her wrist on Mikoto's face.

"4:27…" Mikoto frown, "My grandfather taught me many things, he said that there are unimaginable beings that walks along with the living, do you think we are talking about ghost?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you psychic?" Natsuki asked and Mikoto shook her head no, "Then we are not talking about ghost, all we had right now is our latent power as HiMEs and…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden sound of school bell ringing, signifying the end of classes. The two looked at the school's gate and their eyes widened when all of a sudden, the school premises were now littered with students, all of them making their way out of the campus, everyone looked happy…

"This isn't about ghost Natsuki…I could feel…I could feel Miroku acting up inside me." Mikoto said softly

"Hai…I could feel Duran too."

"What are we looking at Natsuki?" Mikoto asked looking at Natsuki with a concern look.

"I don't suppose we entered a different time or a parallel dimension?" Natsuki asked or convinced herself…she doesn't care, "We haven't move an inch from when we arrived." Mikoto nodded not caring if Natsuki saw it.

"Kaichou-san!" Mikoto screamed, this caught Natsuki's attention and looked at where Mikoto was looking.

"Shi…Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered and then her eyes widened, "SHIZURU!" she screamed and then she ran towards the retreating form of Shizuru, "SHIZURU!!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

She was followed by Mikoto screaming loudly the word Kaichou-san.

XXX

_Another interruption…wait…who are these girls? Why do I feel something different about them? Who are they and what do they want from my Onee-sama…Onee-sama…_ Kiyo looked at her dear Onee-sama, she frowned when found the boy the other day approach her again, but her frown deepened when there were two more students who approached, and her dear Onee-sama who ignored them before decided to turn around and greet them, _why Onee-sama? Why are you doing this?_

Kiyo's attention wasn't on them even though she hates the fact that her routine was interrupted once more, her attention was on the two girls screaming and running after her Onee-sama, the two foreign girls. Her heart started beating fast, nervously fast so she made a dash to her Onee-sama dropping the umbrellas she was holding, "Onee-sama!" she screamed and grabbed the older girl's wrist.

"Ara Kiyo-chin, what's the matter?"

"I saw an Ice cream vendor and it's getting far, I want to buy ice cream now!" she wailed but her eyes were on the two foreign girls, now standing before them with their eyes ablaze, "Please Onee-sama!"

"Ara-ara, okay!" she said smiling and then she took the canvas handed to her by one of the girl's in school and bowed, she said her excuse and then Kiyo pulled her away and the two ran away.

XXX

Natsuki and Mikoto was stunned when a raven haired girl came dashing at Shizuru and started pulling the girl away, but aside from the sudden presence of the girl, the way Shizuru did not react on them calling her name was a puzzle. The two HiMEs could hear them talk, it was as if Shizuru cannot hear them.

When the girl pulled Shizuru and ran fast away from them, the two decided its time to get Shizuru back, so they run after the two girls. They were fast, but Natsuki and Mikoto knew that Shizuru cannot run as fast as them.

The one they were chasing turned at every corner and entered alley after alley, Mikoto's trained eyes not leaving the two ahead of them. Mikoto now running ahead of Natsuki was getting closer.

"Don't look back Mikoto if you catch them grab Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed.

"HAI!" Mikoto replied and started running faster, Natsuki made extra effort and ran faster so that she will not lose sight of Mikoto.

A little bit more and Mikoto could have grab Shizuru, but she met the crimson orbs of the little girl, still running, she raised a hand and Mikoto was stunned to hit something, she fell on her butt, she shook her head and saw where she hit, a lamp post, "Funny, this post wasn't here before." Mikoto thought.

"Mikoto?!" Natsuki called out and stopped, "What happened? Where are they?"

"There!" Mikoto said pointing at the back of the two girls they were chasing, the two were making their turn on an alley.

"Come on!" Natsuki urged and run ahead, when Mikoto got up on her feet, she followed Natsuki.

They made a turn to the alley where the two girls went but they stopped on their tracks with what they saw…

It was a dead end. It was made by three buildings close with each other. No doors or windows where they can escape, except if the two went back and pass them by, but they didn't …

"Mikoto…"

"I think we need help Natsuki." Mikoto said weakly, "I don't like ice cream anymore, I want to eat! I am hungry with all the running!" she said and flopped down on the rough ground.

"We need to contact Himeno-san, I hope she could help… and I think we need Yamada to find me something." Natsuki said, her face was scrunched and her eyes has the look of determination _by hook or by crook, I'll get you back Shizuru…_

XXX

The wind blew passed the open window causing the woman to shiver despite the thick blanket covering her slim body. Her eyes began to move once the sunlight hit her face. She smiled when she heard the soft, lovely voice from the kitchen singing an unfamiliar song.

"Onee-sama!" the voice stopped singing and without looking at the woman on the futon started speaking, "I have prepared your tea just as you like it, and I made a special vegetable salad for your breakfast. Can you get up now and prepare yourself? You don't want to be late for school right?" The soft voice ended her tirade causing the older woman to laugh.

The woman pulled her long, wavy chestnut hair into a pony tail and stood up. She started folding her futon, once done she kept it inside the small wooden cabinet at the corner of the small room. She was to go to the kitchen when a canvas took her attention. Slowly she picked it up and started unrolling it.

Kiyo frowned, she heard her Onee-sama's rustling futon and she heard her kept it in their cabinet which means her Onee-sama is already awake _then why isn't she coming over here yet and take this table to our room?_ Curiosity got the better of her so she decided to break another of her routine and went inside to call her Onee-sama again.

"Onee-chan…" but whatever Kiyo wanted to say was stopped when she saw her Onee-sama sitting in front of a canvas, tears in her eyes. The canvas was an unfinished painting of a blue hared girl, she has her arms crossed on her chest and the girl was leaning on a black motorcycle, the girl's cloth and face wasn't finish but the sudden beating of her heart tells her that she have seen this girl before _Onee-sama? You're crying…_ at this Kiyo's face became darker, anger seeps in and her eyes narrowed, "Onee-sama!!" she screamed and before the chestnut haired girl could move, the little girl grabbed the painting and ripped it into pieces.

The little girl kneeled down before the chestnut haired girl, embraced her and whispered softly into her ear before the chestnut haired girl collapsed into slumber.

XXX

The wind blew passed the open window causing the woman to shiver despite the thick blanket covering her slim body. Her eyes began to move once the sunlight hit her face. She smiled when she heard the soft, lovely voice from the kitchen singing an unfamiliar song.

"Onee-sama!" the voice stopped singing and without looking at the woman on the futon started speaking, "I have prepared your tea just as you like it, and I made a special vegetable salad for your breakfast. Can you get up now and prepare yourself? You don't want to be late for school right?" The soft voice ended her tirade causing the older woman to laugh.

The woman pulled her long, wavy chestnut hair into a pony tail and stood up. She started folding her futon, once done she kept it inside the small wooden cabinet at the corner of the small room. Now awake, she strutted towards the kitchen and pulled a small folding table and placed it at the center of the now empty room where her futon used to lie.

Going in the kitchen she saw a wooden tray where two empty cups and a tea pot rests. She took the tray and brought it to the room where the table was now prepared, followed by a small girl who is now carrying two small plates of vegetable salad.

Crimson orbs met crimson orbs as the two seated themselves opposite each other in seiza position. The chest nut haired woman smiled at the little girl with silky raven hair, "Ookini Kiyo-chin, you've been taking care of me very well!" she said smiling,

"Onee-chan! I really should take care of you we are all that's left."

The older woman sighed, "Hai, you're right, but sometimes I think you're over doing it!"

"I do?"

"Ara? Doesn't Kiyo-chin notice it?

Kiyo shook her head no, "I just want my Onee-chan to be well and happy!" she cheerfully said.

"Well I am, especially if you take good care of yourself and stop worrying too much about me."

"Then I shall take good care of myself, if that's what Onee-chan wants!"

"Good!" The older woman then looked down on their breakfast, "This looks delicious Kiyo-chin!" Kiyo nodded excitedly, "Itadakimasu!" both females said before they started eating, but unlike before, the chestnut haired girl's face bore a sad expression.

-End chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is an edited version There are questions I did not answer on the reviews as I think giving answer will spoil the mystery. Hence…all questions pertaining to the story will be answered by the story's chapter updates. Countdown minus three…

Chapter 4: A Powerful Allies

Friday Morning

Mai was fuming. This morning, when the fiery haired girl woke up she noticed that she was alone in their room at the hotel, guessing where the two went made the busty girl seethe in anger while waiting for their arrival. The sudden opening of the door signaled that her waiting is over and was ready to yell at the two girls, but their expression caused her to just swallow her anger up. Natsuki was pale and it was obvious that the blue haired girl was fuming despite her pale appearance, but it wasn't Natsuki's state that caused her concern to rise up, it was Mikoto's expression that can be described as something that was at the border of being scared and worried. There was no answer when she voiced out her concern, Mikoto held onto her and whispered to her that they will discuss about what happened over breakfast as they were famished.

Mai's anger came to life once again when the two girls explained to her what happened…

"Baka…Natsuki no Baka!" Mai cussed after they hurriedly exited the fast food restaurant, "Mikoto no baka!" Mai added.

"Mou Mai!" Natsuki said pouting. Mai stopped walking and hurriedly faced the blue haired girl.

"Don't pout on me Natsuki! You knew that I came here to help find Kaichou-san and you left me!"

"But Mai! Mai was sleeping peacefully and Mai doesn't like running!" Mikoto explained her side.

"Stop making excuses!" Mai shouted, "We were in these together and you two left me! If I were there we might have taken Kaichou-san! But you didn't think of it!"

"That's why we are saying Sorry Mai!!" Natsuki screamed back, "It's my fault! I was so eager to get there I thought that waking you up will be a waste of time! I thought that you'll slow us down because you're not a runner like us! Everything is my fault so stop screaming at Mikoto!" Natsuki's face was red from exertion.

Silence.

"You have no idea how hard it is to hold onto someone until you lose them, so please spare Mikoto, it was all my fault." Natsuki said sadly and then she walked passed Mai, "Gomen…I wasn't thinking…" her last words were a whisper as she walked away from her now stunned friends.

"Natsuki…" Mai softly called out but the blue haired girl did not stop. So Mai grabbed Mikoto and ran towards their friend, "Natsuki…"

No answer.

"Sorry Natsuki…" Mai said with a remorseful face.

"You don't have to say sorry to me, it was my fault…" Natsuki replied softly, Mai almost leaned her face towards Natsuki's mouth to hear it.

"But I said yes!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Natsuki must not cry!"

Natsuki stopped walking and took a deep breath, "I haven't been thinking straight lately," Natsuki said after she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Natsuki misses her Mayo so much!" Mikoto tried to cheer the blue haired girl up and Mai nodded as she patted Natsuki's shoulder playfully.

"Come on, I did promise you to go Mayo hunting yesterday ne?" Mai said smiling.

Natsuki looked at the two girls and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I haven't touched Mayo for two months now." Natsuki agreed giving her own smile.

"Two months?" Mai and Mikoto exclaimed with wide eyes, Natsuki nodded her head.

"Not even a bit!" Natsuki confirmed.

"What? You're abstaining from mayonnaise as a vigil for Kaichou-san?" Mai asked.

Mikoto frowned. "What is vigil?"

"Well…" Mai rolled her eyes to try to explain the word.

"Well it's not vigil Mai…whatever that means; I just suddenly lost my interest in mayo…that's all." Natsuki explained.

Mai patted Natsuki's shoulder as if the blue haired girl lost her favorite dog once again, "Lovesick I say…love sick…"

Usually, Natsuki will flushed with such a tease but it has been long since Mai noticed Natsuki not reacting to any teases at all1 _kaichou-san's disappearance really took its toll from Natsuki, O please Kami-sama, bring Shizuru-san back to Natsuki, we missed our ice princess…_

And they spent the rest of their day Mayo hunting but ended up buying nothing.

XXX

Saturday

There was no plan in going to Kyoto Gakuen, there are several reasons for this but three are sufficient enough:

Saturday. Though Natsuki and company believed that they are dealing with a very unusual entity, they believed that whatever causes this disturbance will stick to the routine that Saturdays and Sundays are school-free days,

Yamada and Himeno both said the same thing. Don't push too hard, the one causing the disturbance may notice it and change the game or it may do something that will be bad for Fujino Shizuru,

And last but the most important reason, they have to wait for their Allies and they will arrive on Sunday evening after all the masses are done (clue…clue…clue…)

Since they're free for the weekend, Mikoto wanted to look around Kyoto, see the city's famous temples and historical places. It was a very informative morning for the three when they decided to head back to the main street when the three HiMEs suddenly felt the sudden surge of power inside their bodies.

"Miroku is acting up again." Mikoto whispered. The smallest girl stopped from walking as she felt this.

"Yeah, I felt it too…The same feeling as yesterday morning." Natsuki agreed stopping in her tracks as well, followed by Mai, "Can you feel Kagatsuchi?" she asked the fiery haired girl beside her.

"Yes…but…" Mai was facing south, so she turned to her right and suddenly felt a sudden increase of Kagatsuchi's power, "It increased when I faced right Natsuki," she said. She noticed this because she accidentally faced right before stopping when she saw someone on her peripheral vision. To prove her theory, she turned 180 degrees and to her left and felt the decrease in Kagatsuchi's power activity, "And it decreases when I faced left." Mai said calmly, but deep inside her heart started galloping like a horse in a race.

Mikoto and Natsuki nodded and tried it themselves, frowning when they too felt what Mai did. So the three turned right and they were now facing the street. Across the street is an old bookstore and it seemed that it had no patrons.

"Maybe we should try crossing the street and see what happens?" Mai asked.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, Natsuki put her hands inside her pockets and nodded her head slightly and Mai nodded to the two to signal that she was ready. The three girls crossed the street and stopped in front of the old bookstore.

"It's stronger." Mikoto whispered, her eyes was now serious and started looking all around, cautious, her muscles tightened as if to prepare herself for another battle just like during the Carnival.

"Yes, I feel it too." Natsuki agreed, she put out her hands from her pockets and slid it to her back and felt the gun handles protruding from her pants.

"Why don't we try walking along this road and see what happens?" Mai suggested once again and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

The three walked forward, away from the bookstore and they felt the power insurgence slowly decrease. So they walked back feeling it returned, but when they passed the bookstore, the power decreases once again. The three girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. They started walking back to the bookstore and stopped in front of it. Natsuki took a deep breath and hold on to the bookstore's door handle.

As if some magician putting an illusion, as soon as Natsuki held on the door and opened it, the sudden change of atmosphere began.2 Like an invisible wave of an unknown force passed them by, and the once decadent and depopulated bookstore building became a busy and modern diner.

_Diner? _Natsuki and Mai thought. They were sure that the establishment they went in was an old bookstore, and they were sure that there was no one as the bookstore's front was covered by a see through mirror. Natsuki and Mai decided to step out again to make sure, Mikoto dragged out by the busty red head. They frowned when what they saw from the outside was the same old bookstore they saw before they enter. So they entered again and their jaw dropped when the modern, populated diner came to their view again.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsuki whispered.

Mikoto's eyes was looking everywhere as Miroku (1) kept on bugging her and her eyes bulged when she saw someone familiar, "Kaichou-san and the little girl." Mikoto whispered loud enough for Natsuki and Mai to hear.

The taller girls looked at where Mikoto's eyes were focused and their eyes widened with what they saw. There at the corner of the diner was Shizuru, laughing gaily while talking to the little girl that pulled Shizuru away from them.

Natsuki's face dimmed, "That baka girl…" she growled, she was to step forward when she was stop by Mai.

"Natsuki! Remember what Yamada and Himeno-san said." Mai reminded her.

Natsuki looked at her, "I can't let this pass Mai…please…" Natsuki said without removing her focus on her targets.

Mikoto held Mai's hand and nodded her head, "I'll stay by the door, go with Natsuki." She said seriously. Mikoto's aura was dark and serious, the same from back when they were in Fuuka two months or so ago. Mai understood and agreed and so the two taller girls approached the table. (2)

"Shizuru." Natsuki called out and frowned when Shizuru did not turn her head and instead the chestnut haired girl continued on telling the little girl a funny story.

Mai scrunched her forehead as she too was puzzled and amused at the Kaichou's lack of reaction, as if she was a brain in a constant tabula rasa.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called out loudly but instead of Shizuru looking at them, it was the little girl who turned her head and looked. Her angelic smile was replaced by a dark one, her crimson orbs were looking at them as if she was ready to pound on Natsuki and then she shook her head as if to warn them to stop what they were doing. Natsuki just frowned more and in her angry state lashed out and tried grabbing Shizuru.

Mai and Natsuki's eyes widened when the blue haired girl's hand passed through Shizuru as if she was a hologram.

XXX

"Onee-sama…" Kiyo said and Viola looked at her, "I think we should head home now."

"Oh…" She turned her head to where Natsuki and Mai was standing and waved her hand to ask for their bill. The waiter stood at the end of the table, just as where Natsuki and Mai was standing and took the money from the chestnut haired girl. Viola and Kiyo stand up and started walking out of the diner passing through the stunned HiMEs. Kiyo was clutching on Viola's arm as they too passed Mikoto.

Kiyo looked back at Natsuki with an evil smile before they disappeared.

And as soon as the two stepped out of the establishment, the power inside them died down, and the wave of force hit them once again and the three were now looking in an old bookstore devoid of any human beings and was surrounded by old books. Their thoughts were called upon by a loud coughing sound.

XXX

Natsuki wanted to follow the two but was restrained by Mikoto and Mai, so with slumped shoulders she resigned herself and sat at an old chair that was leaning on the wall.

"Ahem…" They looked at the old man who suddenly approached them, "It seems you are my first customer, why don't you look at my books here and you might want to buy something, and if you three bought a book each, I will give you an extra book for free!" the old man said smiling, but his eyes told them that the old man felt whatever it is they felt themselves.

With the offer, Mai looked around and found some books she wanted to read and haven't found in a newer bookstore, while Mikoto found some old mangas she was interested in. Natsuki being down and have no strength to argue just grabbed a magazine and then the three went to the cashier to pay.

"Here," The old man handed Natsuki an old book, there was no title but the cover of the said book says that it has been kept for quite a long time.

Natsuki frowned and tried scanning the book, each page was yellowed and crisp, and the smell says it might have been older than them, perhaps as old as the bookstore owner? And mostly unused, "What do we need an old book for?" she asked with a frown.

"I felt a very dark aura a while ago, just before you three entered, and it went away after sometime." The old man said and smiled.

"So you saw the people around here?" Mai asked with wide eyes.

The old man shook his head, "There were no people, and I just saw a young girl with black hair. I know I've seen that girl before, but I am not sure where." He said.

"I don't think we need this oji-san." Natsuki said handing the book back to the old man; the old man shook his head.

"Please take this…as a gift from me?" he said smiling, "Please?"

Natsuki was stunned from the old man's pleading voice so she took the book and nodded her head, "Arigato oji-san." Natsuki said then bowed her head. The old man nodded acknowledging Natsuki.

Then the three left.

Natsuki took out her phone and dialed Himeno-san's number to tell her of what happened. After her conversation with the older woman, she disconnected and called Yamada.

XXX

Sunday was a bore so the three decided to visit an art gallery. They have no idea if it was fate or whatever, but they again saw the little girl with Shizuru passed by them after feeling the same wave of an unknown force hit them, changing the museum into a busy street and the two rode an old-model train (3), they rode a train inside the museum itself. Natsuki again glared at the girl who once again glared at her with evil eyes, as if provoking Natsuki to do something. But this time Natsuki knew there was nothing they can do. They needed their ally before they can move.

XXX

"Finally!" Mikoto screamed when they found three females sitting at the hotel's waiting lounge.

"I thought you'll arrive later this evening because you'll be finishing the masses?" Mai asked one of the three.

"The masses in the afternoon were canceled because Father Enriquez was called for a special mass at Tokyo." Miyu Greer said, "We were asked by Himeno-Fumi-san to come early today." She added.

Natsuki frowned, "I thought Fumi-san will be sending Miyu and Alyssa? How come Yuuki is here?" Natsuki asked

"Oi Kuga! As if I wanted to come here and looked for that Fujino!" Nao said smirking, "Himeno wanted me to come, said I'll be useful for information."

"Information like what? This isn't Fuuka!" Natsuki screamed.

"Hey! For your information Natsuki Hime, I can rival that old Yamada dog of yours when it comes to information! Plus I am here to look after Alyssa-chan!"

"You two!" Mai snapped, "Can you please go along even just for once?"

The two harrumphed and faced the other way as they crossed their arms.

"I think Nao-san's having a major PMS(4)." Miyu said which earned a full face blush from Nao, "Mr. and Mrs. Fujino were informed about everything and they arranged everything here. Mr. Fujino will take care of all the financial aspect of this mission." She said.

Natsuki looked at Miyu, "Oh…"

"That will include yours and your company Kuga-san." Miyu added and Natsuki nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the hotel's manager.

XXX

Monday

Miyu, Nao, Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki started walking towards the Kyoto Gakuen, Alyssa was slung over Mikoto's back. They arrived at the school gate at 630 in the morning, all of them who were wearing watches synchronized the time. They strategically placed each other at different points. Alyssa and Miyu hidden at the top of the tree and below them is Natsuki. Nao situated herself on the telephone booth where Mikoto and Natsuki saw the little girl suddenly come out. Mikoto was at the first alley where they ran into and Mai was hidden at the school gate.

"It's coming." Miyu said as she felt the power cover the whole place, "I cannot decipher where the stronger power came but I can feel a HiME's power at the center." She analyzed and said loudly for Natsuki to hear.

"Can you override the power Miyu?"

"Not alone!" Miyu said.

"Then how?" Natsuki asked.

"I can disrupt it but it cannot overcome the power, we need Fujino-san's cooperation to overcome this power." Miyu explained.

"But she cannot see us!"

"Just stay there Kuga-san! You are the key." She said.

And the once sweet morning darkened mimicking an early afternoon day.

Miyu leaned at Alyssa and the little girl whispered a command, the Yggdrasil unit inside Miyu activated and she created her own force field. As soon as she created her own force field the school bell rang and the once empty school ground was once again littered with students.

"I can only maintain this shield for 5 minutes Kuga-san!" Miyu screamed trying to overcome the loud bell.

Like an illusion, Mai, Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto's clothes changed into Kyoto Gakuen's uniform, Mai got stared at by male and female students who were rushing out of the school, Nao suddenly saw a little girl appeared before her eyes, out of nowhere, the girl had raven hair, crimson orbs, she was wearing a printed black yukata and was carrying two purple umbrellas. Mikoto's eyes widened when she noticed that the alley at her back changed into an old street with old homes.

"Natsuki!!" Mai yelled when she saw Shizuru walked out of the gate. Natsuki went out of hiding and watched the chestnut haired girl walked regally and passed her by.

"Shizuru!" She called out, and when she thought that she wasn't heard again, the chestnut haired girl suddenly stopped walking…

XXX

_Onee-sama… _Kiyo thought as she saw her Onee-sama stopped from walking and slowly she turned her body to face…_that girl…again! How…how…_

"Sorry little girl but you're time's up!" Nao said smirking as she pulled the girl back to her, giving Natsuki more time.

Kiyo's eyes darkened as she turned around to look at Nao, "YOU! YOU are not part of this world!!" she screamed and before Nao can even react, the little girl's face assumed a snake's face and pushed Nao hard, "I've killed you! And I can kill you again!!" Kiyo screamed.

"NAO!!" Miyu screamed when she felt Kiyo's power, Kiyo's rage, "Kiyohime!!" Miyu screamed.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!" Nao screamed back as the now raging serpent closed her fingers around Nao's neck.

"NAO!" Mikoto screamed as she was the closest, she ran as fast as she could, finding the fallen umbrella, Mikoto picked it up and struck Kiyo with it.

But it wasn't Mikoto's attack that made her release Nao, it was…

XXX

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said, her emerald orbs now wet with tears.

"Shi…zu…ru?" Natsuki nodded her head as a reply to Shizuru's question.

"Do you remember me? That earrings, I gave it to you as a present for your birthday…"

"Shizuru…"

"Please…remember…" Natsuki reached out her hand to Shizuru.

"You…you're the girl in the painting…" Viola remembered, "You have the most vibrant green eyes…" Viola extended her arms to Natsuki, "Na…Natsu…ki…"

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Kiyo screamed and along with her pouring heart was the increase in power.

"I can't hold on any longer Kuga-san! This is enough for now!" Miyu screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY WORLD!!" she screamed before everything was drowned into a whirlwind of chaos and all of a sudden.

It all stopped.

All that was left was the HiMEs and Miyu.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki was standing, tears fell down from her eyes, "My Shizuru…"

XXX

…_Natsuki_

Crimson orbs suddenly opened as the sudden assault of pain in her chest caused her to gasp for air, the chest pain that came after hearing someone's name.

_Natsuki…my Natsuki…_

There is nothing that can alleviated the pain in her chest, she doesn't know what was happening as she felt her face wet from waters that comes from her eyes… _what are these?_

Kiyo hid the fact that she was still awake, she could hear her Onee-sama crying _to bring back everything will hurt you Onee-sama, I am your salvation and you are mine, I don't want to be alone anymore Onee-sama…we were fine then, why does this have to happen…Onee-sama _Kiyo closed her eyes and let tears fall down on her own face _I will not let them have you Onee-sama, I'd rather you die than be hurt again…_

-end chapter 4-

A/N : Whoo! This was longer

(1)Is Mikoto's Miroku the same Miroku at Naruto Movie 4, I was thinking that Miroku from shippuden movie could have been the story behind Mikoto's child, hence if that is the case, Miroku reacts more with an evil aura as Miroku was the protector of the underworld or something? A demon priestess ne?

(2)The scene at the bookstore was really inspired by Tenchi Muyo movie 2, as this whole story was inspired by that movie, so for the Tenchi Muyo fanatics you should at least get an idea what happened, it was just the inspiration but the story was different of course and the ending will be different too

(3)There was this old train called tram-via, it was a single train that is open, just really like an old train. Can't explain though, I could research it and fill in the next chapter if someone is interested (Which I am sure not so many anyways.)

(4)I belong to a sorority that has an initial of PMS (no it's not pre marital ahhmmm), it stands for PhiloMedica Scientia, but that's not what PMS means, its premenstrual syndrome! (Anyone who wanted to know what tabula rasa is, and echolalia from last chapter you can just ask me. Hahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone for following this story. So this is chapter five and two more chapters and this story is done! Thanks weaver-san for editing my works.

I saw a picture of Kiyohime (a drawing) and she was wearing a black printed yukata. I was actually imagining Kiyohime's appearance (last chapter) as the child in the anime Hell-girl (the one where the child plays as hell's messenger for those who wanted revenge), and yet when I saw this art drawn from 1897 (today for this chapter), she looked like that…almost (minus the eyes, she has her eyes closed at the picture)…hehehe

I've researched on Miroku as well and the one from Naruto is just a bit like it but Miroku was not something bad. Hehehe

Excerpts from The legend of Kiyohime and Anchin used without permission (please refer to this link /e2node/Legend20of20Anchin20and20Kiyohime)

Chapter 5: Kiyohime

_Have you ever been alone for a very long time? Have you ever felt like you wanted to stop and yet you can't because you are forced to go on and on, and you have no idea how long you have been walking? Have you ever felt so disliked and unloved that you are willing to sell your soul to the darkest creature you come across with?_

_Onee-sama…_

_Save me Onee-sama…_

XXX

The unexpected turn of event that morning had taken so much energy from our participants that they are now resting inside their elegant and huge suite hotel room. Well everyone except for Miyu who was currently nursing an injured Nao.

"I saw that girl, the one who hurt Nao-san…" Alyssa said breaking the silence, "I know I can feel a HiME power, but that girl has more to it than meets the eye." She added.

"I did sense a black aura surrounding the HiME power Alyssa ojou-sama." Miyu supplied and the blond girl nodded her head.

Natsuki was quietly resting her back on the massaging chair inside their room, "I almost got through Shizuru…" she absent mindedly said.

Nao frowned, "We almost got through that barrier…whatever it is!" Nao said angrily, "How I wish I could materialize Julia and beat the hell out of that girl…what's her name?" Nao asked Miyu.

"I believe the girl and Kiyohime is one and the same." Miyu replied. Nao had her head resting on Miyu's lap while the humanoid female was working on Nao's congested neck.

Silence.

"I'm so tired I don't even want to look at the manga I bought last Saturday!" Mikoto whined, she was laying on one of the king size bed in the room.

"Oh, and I haven't looked at the book I bought last Saturday too!" Mai said before she bolted out of the large couch where she was lazing out and went to the closet to get the plastic bag that kept their newly bought books. Mai was working a bit fast causing the plastic bag to rip open and the books to fall on the floor.

Natsuki, Nao and Miyu's attention was diverted to the sound made by Mai, "Did we buy that much books?" Natsuki asked frowning.

Mai smiled, "I did buy three, Mikoto bought four old mangas and you got one…" Mai inspected the magazine Natsuki bought, "I didn't know that you're a Vogue Magazine fanatic Natsuki!" Mai teased.

Natsuki took a deep breath, "Whatever!" Silence "We need to find something we can use to locate Shizuru's location. I've got a feeling she's just near us!" Natsuki exclaimed a bit angrily

"Oi! Don't you dare vent you're frustration to us Kuga!" Nao hollered.

Mai wasn't listening to what Natsuki was saying because she had her focus on the extra book on the floor. The book given to Natsuki by the old man at the bookstore for free, "Ne Natsuki, do you remember that old man at the bookstore gave you a book?"

Natsuki's attention was caught by this information, "Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that."

Nao seated herself and turned her body to face Mai, "What book?" she asked.

Mai raised the old book up for Nao to see, "We got this from the mysterious bookstore downtown." She said.

"That bookstore that was a diner inside?" Nao asked again where she received a nod from Mikoto, Natsuki and Mai, "That was really creepy." She said and then she shivered.

Silence.

"What's the book about?" Mikoto asked sounding bored.

"Wait…" Mai said before opening the book.

The first five pages of the book was blank, followed by a simple introduction

"_Kiyohime was not a villainess, even in folklore. The concluding words of __Koi no tenarai__, "The Learning of Love", from the Nagauta cycle "Kyo Kanoko Musume Dojoji" paint a sensitive picture of a woman tormented by her love, and an unfeeling rejection from one to whom she considered herself bound."_ Mai read.

"I think it was Kiyohime's story!" Mikoto exclaimed as she got up and hopped off the bed and came closer to Mai.

Mikoto was followed by Miyu, Nao, Alyssa and Natsuki

"Read it Mai!" Mikoto said smiling.

Nao glared at Mikoto, "Haven't you heard enough of that folklore?!" Nao said frowning.

Alyssa looked at Miyu who was looking at the book intently, "Miyu?"

Miyu reached out her hand to Mai, "Can I see that book?" she asked.

Mai nodded and then reached out to hand the book to Miyu, but everyone gasped when before even Miyu could touch the book, it flew out of Mai's hand.

Natsuki's eye widened, "What the…"

Everyone looked at each other.

"If we wanted answers…perhaps that book has it." Alyssa calmly said.

Everyone stood up and walked over the place where the book was now lying, "Don't touch it Mai, let's see if it will react the same way as it reacted to Miyu when touched by another aside from you." Alyssa said, she didn't touch the book as she has an idea that since she is Miyu's ward, the book will automatically react the same.

Mikoto went first, bending down and reaching out for the book, she hadn't even got close and the book slid away from her, "Wow…that was cool…"

Mai's face scrunched, "Natsuki, your next." Natsuki leaned down and to everyone's surprise, she was able to hold it, "I forgot, this book was given to you first!" Mai exclaimed and then sighed deeply, "Nao…"

Nao bent and reached out and she too was able to hold the book.

"Alright aside from Me, Mai and Nao, you three cannot hold the book…the question is why?"

There was silence as everyone tried to think of a reason.

"I got a hunch…" Nao said which earned the other's attention, "Remember, it was Miyu and Alyssa who broke the barrier, perhaps if this book is related to that girl we saw, then it could sense their power and will protect itself from it." The explanation gained nods from the others, "As to why Mikoto can't hold it is the mystery!" she said.

Silence.

"Why don't you read it Mai-san, we might find a clue with that." Miyu suggested which the fiery haired girl agreed.

Mai took the book and sat at the floor followed by the others; she opened the book and started reading clearly, as if she was a fairytale story teller…

_Amongst the many temples of Wakayama prefecture one is known as Kishu Dojoji. Many hundreds of years ago, it housed a monk by the name of Anchin, a brother of the Emperor Suzyaku._

_One day, as he returned to Dojoji after a long journey, he happened to stop at the house of the landlord Kiyotsugu. He had a warm welcome there, and was bidden to spend the night. Anchin's heart yearned for the quiet of the temple and the sound of the evening bells and the soft chanting of the sutras. But dusk was falling fast and he was tired. So Anchin let himself be persuaded by the landlord's words, and retired to his room._

_And it was as he sat in meditation in that room that Kiyohime, the landlord's daughter, first saw him. She gazed at him for a long time, and then went to her father and asked him who this stranger was. Her father was in a merry mood and jokingly, he told her, "That is Anchin, the monk of Kishu Dojoji, who will one day be your husband."_

XXX

_My heart was broken into pieces. He took my heart with him and he made me who I am right now…_

_How could something beautiful like love make one person as dark as me? How could such a strong and pure feeling create a heart of stone?_

_Will I live in this world in constant misery…constantly alone and lonely?_

_Will I never see the sun again?_

_Nor see another human life…_

XXX

"_In her father's house, Kiyohime waited patiently for the return of her love. Time passed. The seasons changed, and the chrysanthemums in the garden bloomed and faded again, but Anchin did not return. Joy faded to expectation, and expectation to longing, and longing to despair, but Anchin still did not return. Then Kiyohime knew he had forgotten her, and despair gave way to a cold, burning hate, which burned within her till it consumed her body. Still it burned, until it had turned her spirit into a snake. As a snake, her spirit traveled across land and water till it reached Dojoji."_

"Okay…we all know what happened after that, can you fast forward Mai?" Natsuki said irritated

"Okay-Okay…" Mai said and then she scanned the book to look, "Okay so after Anchin's death…here…

_The spirit still did not rest. For four hundred years, Kishu Dojoji remained without a bell. Then a new bell was made for it, and it brought to the temple to be installed. But as it was being brought into the temple, a dancing girl appeared, finely decked. She threw herself at the bell and, to the amazement of all gathered, vanished without a trace, as if swallowed up by the bell. From that moment, the bell did not ring as the bells of temples did, but wailed and howled in a terrible voice. And each time it rung, disaster hit Wakayama. Finally, it could be borne no longer. The bell was taken down, and buried._

_It remained buried for two hundred years, until Toyotomi Hideyoshi ordered it to be dug out and taken to the shrine Myomanji, where the ashes of Sakyamuni Buddha were enshrined by the Emperor Asoka of India. And there, the sound of the Lotus sutra ceaselessly chanted by the monks of the shrine finally brought rest to the troubled souls of Kiyohime and Anchin. In time, the bell's sounds acquired a compelling beauty, tinged with wisdom and the awareness of dukkha._

_And the bell remains in Myomanji, to this day, as a treasure of the temple, along with the ashes of Sakyamuni_

"We know that already, so what happened?" Nao exclaimed

"There's nothing here, but after this the pages were left blank…" Mai said frowning as she kept on turning the books page after page.

XXX

_And that was my story…that was my end._

_No one even knew what happened to my dying soul, what became of that unfortunate woman who lost her mind and spirit because of love._

_Love hurts the most, more than death itself…_

_I was trapped in this world, my spirit cannot move on, carrying this entire burden on my shoulders…alone._

_And he who was the source of all deception and pain just knows how to make the most of it…making a contract…to not be alone…to lend my dark power to the one who accepts me_

_Onee-sama…_

_Of all the protected, you are the only one who felt what I have felt, you lose your heart…your soul because of love_

_We are one Onee-sama, we don't have to be alone anymore_

_We will always have each other_

_Onee-sama…_

XXX

Mikoto frowned as Mai kept on inspecting the book, "Did you feel it?"

Mai, Natsuki and Nao looked at the serious face of Mikoto, "What should we feel?" Nao asked.

"Then you haven't felt it… I can feel Miroku acting up inside me, just like when Miroku was acting up when we were at the bookstore and at the art museum." Mikoto said.

"The same days we saw Shizuru with that Kiyo girl!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Mai frowned, "We all felt our HiME powers acting up that day, so how come it was only Mikoto who could feel it and not us?" Mai asked Natsuki with a bewildered look in her face.

Silence.

"Perhaps it's because of Miroku."

"What?" Mai, Natsuki and Nao simultaneously asked.

"In the early 7th century, it was believed that Miroku, the Buddha of the future will appear on earth to save those unable to achieve enlightenment, thus bringing universal salvation to all sentient beings, if we take this into consideration, then that could be the reason why Mikoto's HiME power is acting up. If Kiyohime's action was for her own salvation then Miroku's power should be the one to give it." Alyssa said.

Nao and Natsuki looked at Alyssa, "And when did you become the expert on this?" Nao asked. There was no reply; Nao turned her attention at Mai who was still inspecting the book, "Give me that!"

Nao took the book and opened it fast and even shook the book to try to see if there is something inside it. No one noticed a single page fell from the book. Nao already handed the book back to Mai when the fiery haired girl noticed a page with a picture.

"Oh, there are illustrations on the book!" Mai exclaimed. The others hurriedly approached Mai and looked at the book as Mai turned its pages.

The illustrations was that of Kiyohime.

One Illustration was Kiyohime doing household chores.

Then it was followed by Kiyohime getting inside their house and found a sleeping man, she was facing the man's back.

And then it was followed by Kiyohime talking to her father.

In all of that illustration, Kiyohime's appearance and the little girl they've met looked the same, their yukata, their eyes, hair, except Kiyohime was a beautiful young woman in this book and the Kiyohime they saw was just a little girl.

"They are one and the same." Miyu exclaimed.

Mikoto nodded her head and that's when she saw the lone page on the floor, "Ma…i!" she called out causing the others to look her way before Mai turned the book to its last page, "Look!" Mikoto said and then she bent down and picked the picture and held it up for the others to see.

"Kami-sama!" Mai exclaimed.

Natsuki and Nao's eyes widened with disbelief. Miyu was just looking at the picture and Alyssa paled.

The picture was that of Shizuru wearing Kiyohime's Yukata, she was looking at the vast expanse of the Hidaka River where a boat was floating away from her.

"That isn't Kiyohime!" Nao exclaimed

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered and tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone returned their gazes at the book that was now on its last page.

"Anchin…" Mai's eyes widened, "That…that was the old man at the bookstore!" she cried out.

-end-

A/N: This is short but this chapter should just explain Kiyohime. Well this part of this story and the next chapter was a bit inspired by the story by Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray. Miroku's information was taken here /html/miroku.shtml

Next chapter will be the main action. How they found Shizuru, their preparation and the long awaited Kiyohime and Natsuki duel!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you very much all for the very warm response to this story of mine. This will be the end chapter (but not the last) and the next update of this story will be the epilogue. Idea of this chapter was inspired by Tenchi Muyo movie 2 and Oscar Wilde's Picture of Dorian Gray. To weaver who patiently went through my works, thank you very much.

I've researched on gems and here are the links to each, you'll know why I put these gems here. Amber; Amethyst; Azurite; Beryl; Cameo; Chrysoberyl; Corundum; Diamond; Emerald; Feldspar; Garnet; Intaglio (gemology); Jade; Jet (gemology); Labradorite; Lazurite; Malachite; Olivine; Onyx; Opal; Orthoclase; Pearl; Quartz; Ruby; Sapphire; Spinel; Spodumene; Topaz; Tourmaline; Turquoise; Zircon (information doesn't have astrological meaning)

Chapter 6: Natsuki vs. Kiyohime

"Kami-sama!" Mai squealed when she focused her eyes on the picture of Anchin, "The old man! Natsuki…" she turned her head to look at the now crying girl, "Natsuki…" her squeal digressed into something meek when she saw her friend's pained expression

"What is happening to my Shizuru? What is happening?!" Natsuki screamed, her eyes wasn't paying attention to Anchin's picture, her eyes were at the lone picture of Shizuru

Silence

"I don't want to think of it this way, but there's nothing I can think of." Alyssa said while looking at the pained Natsuki. There was silence as the others waited for her explanation, "I think Shizuru is being held by Kiyohime, and if we cannot take her back, it is probable that Kiyohime will take over her and they will be one." Alyssa explained

Everyone frowned except Miyu, "What the hell are you saying?" Nao asked frowning

"Have you seen Kiyohime's picture from other books?" The others shook their heads 'no', "I did, and from all the illustrations I saw and read, Kiyohime always has an onyx colored eyes."

"Onyx?" Mai asked which earned a nod from the little girl

"So what does that information have to do with Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after wiping her tears away

"Can you see the color of the eyes the girl we encountered and these illustrations of Kiyohime?" Alyssa asked, her index finger pointing on the open book

Mai flipped back the pages and inspected the eyes of Kiyohime in the illustrations, "Kami…every illustration has crimson orbs!" Mai exclaimed

At this exclamation, Mikoto, Nao and Natsuki stepped closer and looked closely, "Those were Shizuru's eyes." Natsuki whispered loud enough to be heard, her voice laced with pain. She then looked at the others, "I…I can't let Kiyohime take Shizuru away from me forever, I am not going to allow it!" she said with a determined eyes

"The question is, until when…" Miyu said flatly

"I think we need to move fast, if Miroku's relentless surging in my body is an indication of Kiyohime's power being near, then we must act at once." Mikoto said seriously

"But how can we overcome Kiyohime's power?" Nao asked, "If we could only summon our own power, then maybe we have a better chance of finding and saving that Fujino girl!" she added

"Then how are we going to know that we are out of time?" Mai asked curiously

Alyssa frowned, "My guess is if all that pictures turns into Shizuru's face like that," she said now pointing at the sole picture

"We really need to hurry then!" Natsuki said and turning around to walk out of the room

"Kuga-san!" Miyu called out which caused Natsuki to stopped midway from walking out if the room, "I believe we need a definite plan; we can't just go to a war without weapons. We will just die in that battle." She said meaningfully

Natsuki turned around, "Then what can we do? Tell me!" she screamed

Before Miyu could say something to Natsuki, Natsuki's mobile phone rang. The blue haired girl looked at her companions as if silently asking them if she should pick up. The other heads nodded except for Miyu who just looked at the rattled girl. Natsuki flipped her phone open and read the id of the caller, "Himeno-san?" she greeted with apprehension

"_Kuga-san?" _the mild voice of Fumi replied from the other end

"Hai…"

"_You'll never guess what happened this morning, I received a letter from the shinso, Kazahana Mashiro and along with her letter were gem stones. From her letter she just said that the gem stones were her gift to us and instructed me to use it well." _The older woman said over the phone

"Yes and what does that gem stone got to do with you calling me Himeno-san?" Natsuki asked with a frown. The others that were occupying the room looked bewildered from hearing the side of Natsuki's conversation

"_I brought the gems to have it appraised, and it wasn't worth a thing, not even the diamond and ruby that were included in the batch, but when I asked Yohko to help me analyze it, the result was overwhelming." _The woman said

"Please go on Himeno-san," Natsuki said, her curiosity peaked

"_It seems that the gems have inherent powers that are consistent with our HiME powers." _The woman explained

Natsuki's eyes widened

"_I've received your report about what happened this morning, and it seemed that what you need right now are more powerful sources that can override Kiyohime's power, right?"_

Natsuki nodded her head as if she could be seen by the woman on the other end, "Ha…hai!"

"_Okay, I called Yamada-san and he was on his way there to investigate so I asked if he could deliver you the gems, please inform the others about this, you need to choose a gem that could react with your powers, remember that all our powers were inherent within us." _Himeno said before she said her good bye to Natsuki and ended her call

"Good news…we got something we can use to fight…" Natsuki said while looking at the bewildered faces of the other occupants

XXX

Yamada arrived with a short, quite cheerful girl and when she was called a girl by Nao, the short woman growled. She has a pink hair that was made in a spiked appearance, much spiked than that of Mikoto, she has a light emerald, cat like eyes and she has an irritating nasal voice. She didn't introduce herself but she just said that the girls should call her the "Evil Genius" and told the lot that she was there because she found this situation intriguing, and something that her genius mind will not turn down.

Yamada got a very icy glare from Natsuki as the blue haired girl thought that the "Evil Genius" was nothing but a quacked, delusional woman, but Yamada just shrugged his shoulders

Everyone's eyes widened when out of nowhere, the "Evil Genius" materialized a floating mattress, and the short woman sat on it, then she opened a small box and they got the surprise of their life when a holographic computer appeared before their eyes. The "Evil Genius" started typing in a speed not normal for a human

Natsuki frowned and stepped closer at Yamada who was intently watching the woman do her magic and leaned sideward to whisper, "Where the hell did you get this lunatic?" Natsuki asked

"I told you, one of my informants told me about a genius somewhere here, I believe she was living with that Shinto of a Shrine somewhere." He said

Natsuki frowned, "What? She's the Shinto's wife?" Natsuki asked again

"Apparently not, from my investigation, she was with five other women in that shrine…"

Natsuki's eyes widened, "What, the Shinto has built his own harem?"

Yamada shook his head and smiled, "I think you really need to get Fujino-san back as soon as possible Kuga-san, you're brain's turning into an old, pile of perverted thoughts."

Natsuki growled at this, "I'm not!" she screamed which caused the others to look their way, Natsuki blushed and bowed her head, "Gomen!"

"Ahem…" the "Evil Genius" made a sound, "I think I know how you could get that woman back." She said and then she smiled

"How?" Everyone asked except Yamada

"This book is not just a book." She said then placing the book on top of the holographic key board; a light shone from it and passed through the book, "From my analysis, this book contains an amazing amount of power, although there was insufficient data that could point to us exactly the kind of power being used, but…" The woman pushed a button and showed the book in a three dimensional image, "This book looks like a gateway to me, the power it gives off was a bit similar to the inter-dimensional portal I've invented about two years ago."

"You mean this is a gateway?" Miyu stated

The short woman pushed her small glasses close to her eyes as she turned back to look at Miyu, "You are correct."

"Then we can use that to get through to Shizuru-san?" Mai asked

"Don't be in a hurry girl," The woman said, "This is the gate, but you need to find the right place to open the gate where the other end will open to where that girl is; open it in another place then you'll end up going in a different dimension, time and place." She explained

"So how?" Natsuki asked irritated

"And also, you need a very powerful source to open this gate." The "Evil Genius" added

"I still have lots of power reserved once ojou-sama activates my full Yggdrasil unit." Miyu said

"Where can we open this book?" Natsuki voiced out her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to the others' concern. The blue haired girl then started pacing. No other sound was heard except for Natsuki's feet on the floor, and suddenly she stopped, "Mai! The bookstore! We got that book from the bookstore right?"

Mai's eyes widened, "You might have a point Natsuki, and remember that bookstore owner? He was the one on the book's last page illustration!" Mai agreed

"Good, that means we have a lead. I should check that bookstore to see if I could get some energy pattern that will jive with my findings tonight." The short woman said

Heads nodded

"And about the power, I was with Mr. Yamada when he went to that beautiful woman on that Fuuka district…"

"Himeno Fumi…" Miyu said

"That, Fumi-chan and showed me those gems she was able to analyze to have some semblance of your powers?" Natsuki was the one who answered with a nod, "So I analyzed it and true enough, those gems carries unimaginable power, but it seemed those powers needed to bond with the carrier to activate it."

Natsuki looked at Yamada, "Where are the gems?" she asked. Yamada did not reply instead he looked at the short woman

The woman smiled and took a small pouch at her pocket, "The power it emits is quite dangerous, so we need to keep it somewhere where no one could sense its presence." She said then opening the pouch, "My dimensional pouch. The end of this pouch is directly linked to Fumi-chan's lead box, the one that kept the gems, so please start picking gems and see if it will react to you." She said smiling

"How the hell will we know if these gems react to us?" Nao asked irritated at the short woman's nasal voice

The short woman frowned, "Maybe sometimes you should use your head rather than your mouth. The gems will sparkle once the right owner gets a hold of it." She said

So one by one they took a gem from the pouch and see if it glows, Alyssa was the first one to get a glowing gem, a blue gem, "I see you little one got the sapphire." The "Evil Genius" said.

The next one to get a glowing gem was Nao, "Oh, spinel…splendid gem."

Then Mai got another red gem, "Ruby, brilliant and humbling."

Mikoto was next and got a black glowing stone, "An onyx…" The short woman looked at Mikoto, "Must be hiding something dark and powerful." She said grinning and with a knowing look in her green cat eyes, "Your amber eyes are just like that of my daughter you know." She said pertaining to Mikoto

"Miroku is acting weird, I feel weird." Mikoto said as she looked at the black stone that glowed brilliantly compared to the others

"Don't be lost in that stone young one." The genius warned and Mikoto nodded her head in understanding

Natsuki was the last one to get a stone, "Lazurite, lapis lazuli…very cold, beautiful but cold." She said smiling at the blue haired girl

"Wow…" Yamada was speechless after seeing the stone in its original state turned to a brightly lit ones, "I can't believe that these power gems really exist

"They don't normally, but it seemed that all of these came from the crystal that surrounds the shinso, the shinso being a powerful entity itself could be the only one to wield such powerful gems." The short woman explained then she reaches inside the pocket and pulled a purple colored stone and handed it to Natsuki, "You might need this when you get inside."

"What is this?" Natsuki asked as she eyed the beautiful purple stone

"An amethyst, it's also called the love gem. One emotion that can conquer all." The genius explained. "I think it's enough for now; you, you and you will come with me tomorrow to inspect the bookstore." The genius said after pointing at Miyu, Mikoto and Mai, "The rest, you should think of something for you to get your loved one back. Learn from this book, put yourself at the antagonist's shoes and plan an appropriate action." She said before she jumped off the floating mattress, walked through the door to the stock room of the suit and vanished

Mikoto scrunched her forehead, raised an arm and scratched her head, "Did she just walk through a wall?"

Every head except Mikoto's nodded

XXX

Early morning finds Mai, Mikoto and Miyu on their feet walking along the still sleeping city; with them is the short woman. The group was heading to the bookstore where Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto got the mysterious book. They stopped once they've reached the door of the dilapidated building.

"Can you feel something Miyu?" Mikoto asked as she suddenly felt Miroku acting up, opening her palm where she was holding the onyx gem, she could see it brightly sparkling, "The gem stone is acting up too."

Miyu was silent for a moment, analyzing the bookstore, "I could feel a dark presence inside. Something like the one we encountered yesterday at the school." She said

"And I can feel Kagutsuchi too." Mai added

"If all of you could feel a certain energy, then I think we just come to the right place. Can anyone unlock this door?" the short woman asked

Mikoto frowned, "I saw you walking through a wall, why can't you just do it again?" she asked innocently

The short woman that was a little shorter than Mikoto looked at the young HiME with a grin, "I wouldn't want others to see me phased through, it won't be good on my reputation, is it not?"

Mikoto's eyes widened and she nodded her head in understanding, "You're really a genius!" she exclaimed after

"I can open it from here." Miyu offered and stepped closer to the door, transformed her arm into a key and opened the locked door.

"Useful…you would be a worthy opponent for my daughter." She said grinning

Miyu just looked at the small woman flatly. The four women went inside the bookstore, the "Evil Genius" once again did her trick just like last night and started analyzing the whole building with her holographic computer

"This is the center of the power, this bookstore…" the short woman said, her eyes not leaving the holographic screen, "Can anyone of you walk around this place?"

It was Mikoto who volunteered

"Can you feel a sudden change in the intensity of your power?" the genius asked and Mikoto nodded her head, "Then stand to where the power is the highest." She commanded

Mikoto slowly traveled back and forth, and then she made her way to the table that was behind the counter, just in front of the first shelf of books. She removed the table and stood straight at that area, "Here, this is where I feel Miroku's power the greatest."

The short woman grinned, "Bingo!" she exclaimed, "That is just the center of the power, there are 6 focal points and we need a strong power source at each point and infuse power to override that of Kiyohime."

"Will that be enough?" Mai asked?"

"It would, the question is how long can you last? If any one of the energy sources falters, the energy we will be creating will stop and it will trap anyone inside that gate without a chance of getting out." The genius explained

"But…"

"There's no but. This gate is only good for a one ticket ride, back and forth. Disrupt it, get the girl, leave before anyone falters. That's the mission." She explained once again

Silence

"Then how are we going to do this?" Miyu asked

"You will occupy the center of the power surge," she said to Mikoto, "it seemed your power is the one that reacts more and we need five more volunteers for the six areas of _urgency_." The genius replied

That is all they needed, they now have a plan, they have the power source…but how are they going to use that power source?

XXX

Golden earrings were thrown to the occupants of the room, Natsuki, Alyssa, Mikoto, Mai, Nao, Fumi, Miyu, and the most unlikely person who could react well with a gem, Haruka.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujino was also inside the room, the well mannered mother of Shizuru was serving the girls and the genius, along with Yamada tea for refreshment

"I really can't think of a reason why Haruka would be able to activate a gem, she's not a HiME, and what are these earrings for?" Nao said

"The gem." The genius said, "Those earrings are linked to my computer, you are suppose to put the gems on the space on that earrings, then my computer will be the one to activate the power so that you could transform it into a useful energy." She explained, "As for Miss Sizushiro's sudden ability, I believe there were more than 12 gems that were given to Fumi-chan. It is probable that the gem also bonds with a person's aura or personality." She said

"Then why Topaz?" Haruka asked frowning from Nao's seemingly unacceptable way of asking

"I have no idea, but just remember that's its one of the most resilient stone." The genius said, "So if there's nothing else, we should begin our operation," she said then making her hologram bigger for the other to see, "This is the bookstore, the center of our operation," she said pointing at a red dot in the hologram, "The white dots are the six strategically placed areas where I've analyzed an abnormal energy flow that jives with the energy inside the bookstore." She said pointing at each of the points that created two triangles that made up a star, "Now memorize the address and the six of you will go there and stand to where the powers inside you reacts the greatest." She said which earned a nod from the six involved people, "I added a micro-mic on those earrings, so once you're settled give me a buzz so I can activate it and you can use your power." It was received with a nod once again. " Only one from Mikoto and Natsuki will get inside the gate, the other one has to guard it."

Natsuki and Mikoto looked at each other

"Don't forget to put that earring with the amethyst gem on Shizuru." She warned the blue haired and Natsuki nodded in understanding

"Now give me just an hour to set up my computer, synchronize your watches and collect your nerves. Remember, if anyone falters, then whoever among these two that enters the gate will be trap for eternity."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding

XXX

(One hour later)

"Kuga-san..." Mr. Fujino called out Natsuki. Natsuki was wearing a white cloth that resembles that of a monk, she also has a cap on her head that was supported by an elastic string tied under her chin. Her feet was covered by a yellowish boots that can be seen used by monks in the olden times

"Fujino-sama,"

"Please, just call me Noe Kuga-san; it is not right for you to be formal with me when you'll be the one saving my darling Shizuru." The older man said then he placed his hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "You know that this is dangerous and…"

"I am not going to just give up on Shizuru sir, if I be trapped in there then I will be happy to be trap there with Shizuru. I am not letting her go." Natsuki said with her full determination

"Arigato Kuga-san, my Shizuru surely has found the best person for her." He said sincerely, his eyes was smiling, "Come back to us Kuga-san with my daughter." He said and then he leaned forward and embraced the blue haired girl

"Yes sir!" Natsuki said smiling at the older man, "This is my fight with Kiyohime, and I'm not going to lose to her." She added

"Natsuki! Let's go!" Mikoto called out

XXX

Mai went to the school ground and stood on the place where Kagutsuchi's power was the greatest. She tapped the earrings and whispered, "I am settled, permission to use the gem."

"_Permission granted, please state code to activate." _The computer on the genius side replied

Mai frowned, "I don't know the code!" she said irritated

"_Gomen," _the genius said grinning, _"Just say materialize, that's the code I used." _She instructed

"Oh…" Mai smiled, "Materialize." She said and then she was suddenly engulfed by a bright red light

Miyu entered the shopping mall as instructed and find where the greatest energy is located, stood there and activated her power

Alyssa was assigned to go to the art museum where Mai saw Kiyo and Shizuru for the third time, and as she heard the genius' instruction, she located the place and whispered the code, "Materialize." And then she was engulfed in a blue light

Haruka's place was on the alley where Shizuru and Kiyo suddenly disappeared; she too located the area and said the password

Fumi ended in an antique store

And Nao ended up in one of the shrine, she stood at the place where Julia's power was the greatest and frowned when she found a bell above her when she looked up and screamed materialize

"_Everyone's ready. Natsuki, Mikoto, the ball is now in your hands." _The genius said thru the earrings

Natsuki placed the book on the spot where Mikoto felt her power the most and then the two activated their powers. As soon as their power activated, the book was engulfed by a bright light and opened by itself

"Natsuki…you need to go now and hurry." Mikoto said, wind blowing her spiked hair, "I shall guard the book!"

Natsuki nodded her head, took a deep breath and stepped into the light…

XXX

_It was cold. My eyes were open and yet all I see is darkness. Is this hell? I got this idea that hell is a very hot place, so hot that it will burn your soul crisp…and yet you never die. A lifetime of burning sensation, just the right punishment for someone like me, but if hell has fire? Then where am I? Purgatory? Is there such a place as purgatory? If I am there, then it means I still have a chance of salvation. But will someone pray to salvage my soul?_

_What was the last thing that happened before I found myself in this desolated place? Ah, yes, My Natsuki enveloping me in an embrace, her lips touched mine and her soft voice that whispered forgiveness in my ear. Forgiveness? After all the vile things I've done, my Natsuki has forgiven me? Do I merit forgiveness? My Natsuki is really a very kind person, despite the fact that her hate for me made her child as monstrous as mine, she was still able to forgive my sins. But I am not Natsuki, and though she gives me that important thing, I cannot forgive myself. There's nothing more evil than me taking advantage of her kindness…of her weakness._

_The first time I shed tears in front of my Natsuki and I have to kill her too. Why does she have to be my most important person? If we have not met, if I have not known her then maybe all these things will not happen. My Natsuki will be free…free from someone like me._

_I am tired, my heart is tired, my soul is sick and like a cancer my sickness is incurable. The touch of her lips on mine will be my last memory of my Natsuki. No, I wouldn't hope for us to meet again in another life as my sins against her would never be washed no matter how many life times ahead of us. Let this be the last my Natsuki…let this be my last good bye._

"Natsuki…" the chest nut haired girl whispered before she opened her eyes to the kiss of the sunlight

The wind blew passed the opened window causing the woman to shiver despite a thick blanket covering her slim body. Her eyes began to move once the sunlight hit her face. She heard a beautiful voice singing, but she can't seem to recall whose voice was it

"Onee-sama!" the voice stopped singing and without looking at the woman on the futon started speaking, "I have prepared your tea just as you like it, and I made a special vegetable salad for your breakfast. Can you get up now and prepare yourself? You don't want to be late for school right?" The soft voice ended her tirade causing the older woman to laugh.

_But I don't want to go to school, I want to stay here, I feel depress, sad, lonely…but why?_

Kiyo stopped whatever it is she's doing when she didn't hear her Onee-sama moved, "Onee-chan?!" she happily called out and walked in the room to see the older girl still lying on her futon, and instead of waking up, the chest nut haired girl pulled the blanket to cover her whole body including her face. Kiyo shook her head and smiled before kneeling beside the older one and shaking her shoulder, "Come on Onee-chan, you'll be late for school!" she said cheerily but insistently

Silence

"Onee-chan…"

"I am not going to school! I don't go to school anymore!" the older girl said a bit loudly for Kiyo's ears

"Of course not, you're still in school!" Kiyo screamed, "You're still a student and you're my Onee-chan!"

The chest nut haired girl removed the blanket and suddenly faced the glaring child, "Okay! I will go but you have to answer me one thing!" the older girl said, her crimson orbs narrowed

"What…question?" Kiyo's tone of voice suddenly faltered, as if the child was scared of whatever the older girl is to ask

"Who is Natsuki? I can't get that name out my head! And her eyes! Her emerald and expressive eyes! I can't get them off my head! So answer me!"

Kiyo frowned and her face darkened, "She's just a dream, nothing else…" Kiyo replied before she slowly stood and was about to walked out of the room…

A sudden earthquake hit them

"Onee-chan!" Kiyo screamed as she hurriedly run back to the older girl and jumped in the older girl's embrace _this power…it's stronger...there were many of them…leave us alone…_ Kiyo thought as tears began to flow from her eyes, "Onee-chan…please don't leave me…"

The older girl looked at the younger one and embraced her tightly, but she didn't answer

A blinding light suddenly appeared before them and a person in white that to Kiyo looked like a monk came in, "Anchin……" Kiyo whispered

But her hope was suddenly washed away when it wasn't a monk, but the blue haired girl they saw before in a monk's clothes. She was smiling when she eyed the older girl, "Shizuru…"

The chest nut haired girl looked up to see the girl in her dreams face to face

"You…Natsuki…" the chest nut haired girl said

"Yes…" Natsuki replied and she extends her hand to Shizuru, "You need to come back with me, this is not your world." She said smiling

"You…you're not a dream?" she asked

"I am not, but this world is." Natsuki replied

Shizuru was about to reach out when the little girl suddenly appeared before the two, "You are not going to take away my Onee-chan from me!" she said before she transformed into a monstrous snake with 6 heads, "I will kill you!" she said and lunged at Natsuki

"Then I will die trying! I am not giving Shizuru to you!" she said, ducking Kiyohime's attack and then she removed her cap and concentrated, "Duran, materialize!" she screamed and the gem in her ear changed engulfing her once again in a blue light, and once the blue light died down, Natsuki's pistols were in her hands…

TBC

A/N: So next chapter is the epilogue, the final battle and what happened after. See you all next chapter

A/N: A little contest and I got a good prize, the _very first_ to tell me who the evil genius is wins. (Just wanted to make some gig…if no takers then fine by me, if someone responds, then I am happy.)

Prize: A shiznat one-shot plot that you really wanted to see but haven't seen. (The plot then is yours 'cause it is what you wanted to read) Of course I will make the story according to how the winner like it and it will be sent to the winner via mail (so sorry anonymous reviewer cannot compete), then the winner will have the prerogative if he or she will post it or not, and can privately flame me if he or she didn't like the result! Hehehehehe (winner will be announced on chapter 16 update of The Gift. If there are takers…)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter's guest was Washu Hakubi, she was an evil genius from the anime Tenchi Muyo. Her daughter was Ryoko Hakubi, the space pirate. Here is the last chapter of this story, thank you for all the supporters and also thank you for responding to the challenge.

edited by weaver...arigato

Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

Shizuru was about to reach out when the little girl suddenly appeared before the two, "You are not going to take away Onee-chan from me!" she said before she transformed into a monstrous snake with 6 heads, "I will kill you!" she said and lunged at Natsuki.

"Then I will die trying! I am not giving Shizuru to you!" she said, ducking Kiyohime's attack and then she removed her cap and concentrated, "Duran, materialize!" she screamed and the gem in her ear changed engulfing her once again in a blue light, and once the blue light died down, Natsuki's pistols were in her hands…

"You will not take away Onee-chan from me!" Kiyo screamed and she lunged at Natsuki again and again, the blue haired girl dodged every attack, her pistols in hands but she can't pull the trigger. Kiyohime was very fast, and Natsuki was having a hard time aiming on her target

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she watched the two fight.

"I will kill you!" Kiyo screamed once again and attacked. This time Natsuki wasn't able dodge the attack, so with all her power, she created an ice wall which blocked the attack.

Natsuki was right in front of Shizuru and the wall of ice was between them and Kiyohime, the blue haired girl looked back at the wide eyed Shizuru, she put down her pistols and ignored the sound caused by the monster trying hard to break the wall, "Shizuru…" she called as she put her hands on Shizuru's shoulders, "Please remember me…and come with me…" she said, her emerald orbs intensely looking at Shizuru's crimson ones.

"Onee-chan!! Don't leave me Onee-chan!" Kiyo screamed as she struck the ice wall again and again, "We are the same! No one loves us! We will be happy together nee-chan!!" she screamed again, loud banging noise followed every scream.

"No Shizuru…you are loved…" Natsuki said softly, she smiled but her eyes were shedding tears.

"Love?..." Shizuru asked as if the word was strange to her.

"No one love us nee-chan! We are the only one who cares about each other! Nee-chan!!" the monster screamed, hearing Natsuki's words, "Don't leave me here all alone nee-chan! I don't want to be alone anymore! Nee-chan!"

"Yes Shizuru…you are loved…" Natsuki said again, she then leaned forward, "I love you Shizuru…" she said.

"She will leave you! She doesn't mean it nee-chan! Anchin left me after saying he loved me, they never kept their word nee-chan! Believe me!" she screamed.

"Believe me Shizuru…my world will be nothing without you," Natsuki said as she leaned forward and her lips touch Shizuru's lips, she then took the amethyst from her robe's secret pocket and put it in Shizuru's ears, _I love you Shizuru…not as a friend…but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you_… she thought as her lips sealed that promise.

"NOOOOO!!" Kiyo screamed one last time before she finally broke the ice wall, "I will kill you!!"

Just as Kiyohime stepped at the place where Natsuki and Shizuru was, the house they were in was suddenly transformed, when Natsuki and Shizuru's lips parted, Natsuki found themselves inside a monastery. That same monastery where Kiyohime in her snake form killed Anchin under the bell.

XXX

"What's happening?!" Mai screamed as she felt the power under her surged and she felt as if she was being pulled into it, "I feel like being pulled into the ground!!" she screamed again.

"_There was a sudden instability of power from the center, all of you have to hang on!" _Washu, the evil genius said through their communication_, "Report status…"_

Nao was feeling the same thing and she could feel the bell above her head sway, "I'm getting the idea that the power of that Kiyohime is so strong it's actually trying to suck us up! And the bell above me won't stop swaying! I am not Anchin for God sake!" Nao screamed.

"Nao-san…" Miyu who has a single earring without stone but just the microphone said, "Kiyohime's power is surrounded by a dark aura…" Miyu said.

"It must be from the black magic she learned." Fumi added, "I could feel the black aura with my diamond stone."

"The alley is changing! It's becoming a church or something!" Haruka screamed.

"_Just as I thought…the reason why you all felt the sudden pull…that Kiyohime is trying to take all of you to her world…where she has the most power." _Washu said.

"It's getting stronger!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ojou-sama! Hang on! Don't let go!" Miyu screamed at Alyssa.

"I am having a hard time keeping the book open." Mikoto said, "Miroku is trying to get out of my body! She's being driven by Kiyohime's black aura!"

"_No…I think it wasn't the black aura that is driving your power mad Mikoto-chan," _the woman said seriously, _"There's something else…something else happening inside…"_

XXX

After finding her Onee-chan kissing her enemy she screamed in anger, her human form changed completely into a flying snake form, a flying snake that could blow out fire, "If you insist on taking Onee-chan, then I am taking you with her! All of you will die!"

Natsuki was frowning when she faced the flying monster, "I won't let you!" she screamed and once again materialized her pistol and started shooting at the monster.

Kiyohime dodged every bullet and she crossed fired with balls of fire, "I shall fry you alive! Just like the way I killed Anchin!"

"I am not Anchin! Shizuru is not you! You two are different so let her go!" Natsuki screamed as she ran away from Shizuru, dodging balls of fire after balls of fire, trying her best to not come under the bell.

"You are the same! You both made us believed that you loved us! You both made us suffer!" Kiyohime screamed and once again threw fire on Natsuki. Kiyo threw fire on Natsuki, trying to lead the girl under the bell, "History repeats itself!" the monster added.

"Then make it different! If you really care about Shizuru, then free her and let her decide her fate!" Natsuki jumped just in time to dodge a ball if fire that was thrown very near her, and before she landed on the ground, she aimed her pistols once again and fired relentlessly at Kiyohime.

The monster was hit by several ice bullets causing the monster to fly away from the Natsuki. But the interval was just short as Natsuki saw the monster turn around and flew her way again. Natsuki ran as fast as her feet could get her towards Shizuru. The chest nut haired woman was sitting on the ground…under the bell.

"SHIZURU!!" Natsuki screamed, she looked back to see Kiyohime diving fast towards them, ready to kill both of them.

"Look Onee-chan! Your Anchin will run away from you once he knew he'll die! He will leave you the way my Anchin left me!" she screamed before blowing air into her lungs.

"I will never leave Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed before she jumped towards the wide eyed woman, her hand gripped the rope that is connected to the bell and the action caused the bell to move and rang before her weight becomes a burden to the hanging bell and fell.

Natsuki and Shizuru trapped inside.

XXX

"NOOOOO!!" Nao screamed as the bell above her head started ringing and shaking.

"NAO-SAN!!" Miyu screamed ready to leave her place.

"_Don't you dare leave your place…the battle is not yet over!"_ Washu screamed over the microphone.

"Don't leave Miyu!" Mikoto screamed, "Everything will be for nothing if you leave and trapped both of them inside!"

"Mikoto has a point!" Fumi seconded, "Nao-san?"

Silence

"NAO!" Miyu screamed again.

"The bell fell on me, but I'm fine…I'm inside though…and the power hasn't died down…" Nao said in her trembling voice.

"Nao…" Miyu whispered.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Mai said, "Please hold on Nao…"

"I am holding up! Baka!" she screamed at everybody.

"I think Nao's back to her old self." Fumi said smiling.

XXX

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki smiled at the woman in her embrace, "Do you remember that day in the carnival? Before we died? We were just like this; we died under the bell, together in embrace."

"Why Natsuki?"

"Why? Well we were fighting…"

Shizuru shook her head, "Why did you come here? Why are you saving me?"

"Shizuru?"

"I've done so much evil…I've taken advantage of your kindness and tried to kill you myself…why are you…"

"Because I love you Shizuru, because what you did was all my fault…it was my action, my cowardly action that…Shizuru…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's tear stained face, "My Natsuki loves me?"

"You…you remember now?" Natsuki asked, new tears began forming in her eyes. She held the woman tight when Shizuru nodded her head, "God…I thought I've lost you forever Shizuru…I love you so much…my life was in chaos without you in it Shizuru…"

Shizuru embraced the blue haired girl, "And I love my Natsuki more than anyone and anything in this world." She said before she pulled away from Natsuki and got up. The bell was large enough for the two of them to stand inside. The chest nut haired girl turned, her back now faced Natsuki.

"Shizuru…"

"But I need to face Kiyohime…I need to end everything…"

"No! Kiyohime will kill you!"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, she smiled at her, that smile Natsuki was so familiar with, her eyes were shining with joy as she looked at Natsuki's emerald orbs; her smile full of love towards the younger girl. She nodded her head, "Kiyohime is right, we are but one and the same, but she was wrong when she said that my Natsuki is just like his Anchin…my Natsuki is and will always be a strong person…and my Natsuki really loves me…" Shizuru then raised an arm and materialize her naginata, "Let me be the one to save you now Natsuki, you have saved me twice."

"NO! I won't let you! If you die Shizuru then I will die with you!" Natsuki screamed, she was about to stand when Shizuru suddenly hit the bell. The loud sound caused both girls to feel dizzy, but Shizuru remained standing and once again hit the bell, the force cracked the bell, just enough to let one person pass through and Shizuru, groggily walked out of the bell, "Shi…Shizuru…SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed, she was on her knees as she tried to stabilized herself and crawled to the retreating chestnut haired girl, she had her head out of the cracked space when she saw it.

"SHIZURU!!"

Shizuru using her power from the amethyst stone flew up meeting the diving monster head on.

"SHIZURU!!"

Natsuki screamed as she saw Shizuru collides with the monster, and the two were suddenly enveloped by a bright purple light.

XXX

_Onee-chan?_

_Kiyo-chin…_

_You came back to me. You decided to be with me? I won't be alone again?_

_Onee-chan will not leave you anymore Kiyo-chin; I won't let you suffer alone_

_Do you remember them?_

_Yes, I do and you were wrong to say that my Natsuki will be like Anchin_

_She protected you, she…she's willing to die with you_

_That is my Natsuki_

_I envy you nee-chan…_

XXX

"_The power of Kiyohime is decreasing rapidly, something is happening but don't feel that its safe already…Natsuki-chan should come out of the gateway before the power dies down!" _Washu said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mikoto screamed

"MIKOTO!" Mai yelled, "What is happening?!"

"MIROKU!!" Mikoto screamed again after replying

"MIKOTO!!" The others called out simultaneously

XXX

A bright yellow light suddenly appeared before the eyes of the two women. Kiyo was held in Shizuru's embrace, they both looked at the yellow light.

"You asked for salvation." The yellow light said, it was a woman's voice.

"Shizuru Onee-chan came to save me…" Kiyo said calmly.

"And in return, you will keep her in your world and away from everyone else. Do you believe that is the meaning of true salvation?" the voice asked once again.

"I don't know what you mean, but I am tired of being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be a monster anymore. I don't want to feel love anymore…I became like this because of love…"

"But love will be the only reason for your true salvation." The voice said.

"I don't need love…Onee-chan is here…"

"And Natsuki will not leave this place…" the voice said.

Both women looked at the crying blue haired on the ground. She was looking up at them…her emerald orbs filled with tears.

"She's no Anchin…" Kiyo said and then she looked at her Onee-chan…the chest nut haired woman was looking at Natsuki, her eyes sad and filled with tears as well, "Onee-chan…"

"Your Onee-chan chose to be with you, because she knew that she is the only way for the world outside to be righted, she's your only anchor so that you won't have to stray again…that is Love Kiyohime…and that is your salvation." The voice said.

"Onee-chan?"

Shizuru looked at her and smiled, "Where do you want to go then?" she asked, just like the way she asked things when she erased her memories _this isn't my Onee-chan anymore…what am I doing?_

Kiyohime smiled at Shizuru and then she pulled away from her and shook her head 'no', "I understand now Onee-chan…I…I understand."

"What do you mean…"

"You need to get out of this world Onee-chan, before it disappears and trap the two of you forever."

"But then you'll be alone and…"

"No…I won't be alone, I know that I am loved…Onee-chan loves me that is why she is willing to sacrifice her own love for me and that feeling will keep me company."

"Kiyo…"

"Please Onee-chan…go now…please?"

Shizuru smiled at her and nodded her head, she turned around but before she flew back to Natsuki's arm, she looked back at Kiyohime, "You shall always be here…" she said and pointed on her chest where her heart lies, "We shall see each other again."

Kiyohime smiled at Shizuru, nodded her head before the chest nut haired woman flew back to Natsuki's arms. "Goodbye…nee-chan…" Kiyohime whispered before tears started falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry Kiyo-chin, you forgot something…" The voice said, "You signed a contract to the obsidian lord stating that you'll be Shizuru's protector. I think they found a way to utilize their powers again…" the voice said, "If not…then I won't be here…" the voice said with a happy tone.

"You amaze me Miroku, you amaze me!" Kiyohime said before she finally disappear leaving Miroku alone.

"Hey! Your suppose to help me keep the gate open!" the voice exclaimed

"That was your job right?" Kiyohime's voice said

XXX

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called out when the chest nut haired woman appeared before her

"My Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who has very red eyes for crying, "Kiyohime finally let me go, she…she understands now and…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsuki pulled her closer and claimed her lips.

"NATSUKI!! THE GATE IS CLOSING YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND GET OUT!" Natsuki heard Mikoto's scream and the two pulled away.

"Shall we?" Natsuki asked Shizuru and the older woman nodded her head. Using her power, Natsuki flew up into the sky and into where the opening of the gate was located. She reached for Shizuru's outstretch hand and took the older woman with her, "You have your own power Shizuru, why don't you just use it so we both can fly out of here?" she asked.

"Ara…this is sweet!" she said smiling.

Natsuki shook her head but she was smiling, "Never leave me again Shizuru…"

"I will never leave my Natsuki again…"

XXX

Mikoto was smiling when Natsuki's head popped out of the book followed by her body. She frowned when she was not with Shizuru, but her smile returned when another hand followed Natsuki's outstretched one, and the hand was followed by Shizuru's head.

The others who was trying to get the news from Mikoto screamed in happiness with their success.

XXX

"**I can't allow this to happen just like that."**

"**What's not to allow? I like the way they did everything…the drama…"**

"**They've disturbed the time continuum, and the resulting event will be chaotic, that's what I don't want to allow."**

"**But I like chaos!"**

"**In 300 years you'll have your time again, but not now."**

"**So what do you suggest?"**

"**Damage control and repair!"**

"**So you want me to…"**

"**You know what I want!"**

"**But I can't erase their memory?"**

"**The participants you can't…"**

"**But Shizuru…"**

"**She won't recall anything…she was in limbo…"**

"**Oh yeah…then let Natsuki refresh her memory then."**

XXX

The sudden explosion rocked the whole of Fuuka Gakuen, and when all is over, bright lights started appearing one by one.

"What the fucked happened?" Nao asked when she found herself at Fuuka…last day of the carnival, "How the hell did I go back in time?"

XXXX

Haruka on the other hand was stunned in silence as she found herself on that same spot when she was revived from the dead, and Yukino once again embraced her, "Haruka-chan! You're back!"

"Of course! What is happening?"

"Shizuru killed you…"

"Fujino is missing and we just liberated her!"

"Huh?"

XXX

Miyu felt the presence of a familiar power before she found herself once again at the basement of the chapel surrounded by destroyed pillars, "obsidian lord…ojou-sama? Nao-san…Nao…" she then hurriedly walked out to find Alyssa and Nao.

XXX

Fumi found herself with the shinso, a smile grazed her lips as the woman inside the crystal looked at her with a smile, "Welcome back Fumi."

"Mashiro-sama…"

XXX

Mikoto and Mai found themselves once again at the middle of the fight, aboard Kagutsuchi and Miroku.

"What happened? Why are we back here?" Mai asked.

"I don't know Mai!" Mikoto said, "Does that mean we have to fight the obsidian lord again?"

Mai nodded and looked at Mikoto, "Are you alright? I was worried when you screamed…"

"Oi! Concentrate on fighting!" Midori screamed.

"Hai-hai!" Mai said and smiled.

XXX

When Natsuki opened her eyes to the sight of the ruined chapel, a look of panic washed over her…she was back in carnival and it was at this time that Shizuru went missing.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed.

"Ara?" Shizuru stood up from under the piles of debris, "Natsuki doesn't have to shout…hmf!" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when the blue haired girl tackled the older one into the ground, "Ara…my Natsuki is excited…" and another incomplete sentence as Natsuki claimed her lips passionately.

"Shizuru…I love you." Natsuki said as their lips parted.

"Ara…" Shizuru has a finger on her lips where Natsuki kissed her, "I know that, and isn't my Natsuki told me about that already that you love me as a friend…"

"No! I did tell you that I love you…and I want to be with you forever!" she said.

"I don't think that was what Natsuki told me before we die,"

Natsuki frowned…_she doesn't remember…what happened to her_, "Then…let me say it again, I love you Shizuru and I want to spend my lifetime with you!"

Shizuru didn't say anything, instead, her eyes started tearing up, "My Natsuki loves me the way I love her?" Natsuki nodded her head and that's when Shizuru tackled the blue haired girl on the ground and kissed Natsuki's lips fervently.

"OI! Enough with that making out! We have an obsidian lord to take down!" It was Nao aboard Julia, "I have no idea why we came back on this time but I definitely will want an answer!"

"Go back in time?" Shizuru asked Natsuki who grinned at her.

"Long story, lets go out and fight then we all can tell you what happened." Natsuki got up and offered her hands to Shizuru, "I will never let go of this hand ever again." She said before she brought Shizuru's hand to her lips and kissed it

"I love you Natsuki."

"I love you too Shizuru."

And the two marched out of the ruins, called forth their Childs and flew out with the other HiMEs.

The End

The End

Washu's here again, can't just take her out

I was crying while writing Kiyo and Shizuru's goodbye scene

Thank you to all of you who read and supported this story, and special thanks to all the reviewers : Shyechick, Ashwolfx, nolens volens, keikochan2000, bleeding hopes, mystique four, neko-sama (Shotgunneko), jquackers, azfixiation, shazu, dream shadower, revalisspyros, wolfie21, pri815, jam-chan, teh321, Nathan 5th, storm at sea, silvestri, yui1808, colorful sunrise, lindred, glowie, chumsa, harley quinn davidson, alexissa2, brii, rainee-chan, tomoyo75, shebooya, and to those who will leave their reviews for this chapter that wasn't mentioned above. Thank you very much

HanDj


End file.
